Amanda's Summer Lecciones sobre Amanda Johnson
by AzthralFeather
Summary: Conoce a Amanda Johnson hija de Candace y Jeremy, en un verano que la hará vivir una aventura fuera de este mundo, con sus amigos Zet y Venus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Aclaraciones más que nada, ningún persaonje referente a Phineas anD Ferb me pertece, todos los derechos de autor y copyright pertenecen a Dan Povermine y Jeff "Swampy".**

**Esta historia es 20 años después de la serie, donde Amanda hija de Candace ya e suna adolescente, personajes oroginales cuyo copyright me pertenecen Zet y Venus.**

**Espero les agrade este fic tendrá acción y ciencia ficción, mucha comedia, música y tammbién romance.**

**Cabe señalar, esta historia la hago por entreteniiento, así que no es exactamente tan detallada como un libro.**

**Saludos**

**Amanda's Summer****  
><strong>**Lecciones sobre Amanda Jonson**

**Capítulo 1****  
><strong>**Ready, Zet Go!**

El tiempo es una variante improbable, un punto continuo en el cual cientos de millones de años se cruzan, la luz de las estrellas se vuelve tan pequeña como una luciérnaga. Contemplar cada planeta nacer, formarse hasta el punto que su Sol lo consume es parte de un ciclo vital que he visto de hace mucho tiempo, mi nombre es Zet.

Soy un ser que ha vivido tanto tiempo que ha visto muchos lugares, he observado el nacer de las civilizaciones, el caer de cada una de ellas, pero hay un lugar que ha llamado mi curiosidad desde el momento en que nací…la Tierra

- ¡Zet es hora del desayuno! –

La voz de mi mamá me despertó de mi ensoñación, hace meses que llevo soñando con las estrellas, posiblemente sea una locura o es el hecho de ver demasiados programas acerca del espacio, de acuerdo a mi papá no le sorprendería que de pronto me crecieran orejas puntiagudas y me pusiera verde, aunque no tengo idea si se refiere a un alien o un duende es gracioso imaginarme disfrazado así.

Mi familia y yo vivimos en Danville un pintoresco lugar, muchos lo llaman desde hace años, Tri State Area, también se le conoce por ser la ciudad de la familia Flynn-Fletcher, una curiosa familia cuyos hijos son reconocidos por ser muy inteligentes además de creativos y con una imaginación que es rival hasta de las más locas fantasías de escritores. Es el hogar de Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, que no sabemos la razón pero se convirtió en una de las mejores compañías de video juegos, aunque su fundador Heinz Doofenshmirtz es muy excéntrico raro…y creo que tiene una obsesión con los ornitorrincos.

Dejenme describirme un poco, soy un chico de quince años con cabellera rubio rojiza, ¿Qué como se da ese color? Pregúntele a mis padres, ellos son lso expertos en genética, mi piel es clara y mis ojos cambian de color de acuerdo a mis emociones, sigo pensando que soy un experimento de alguna clase, eso debería de explicar todo, mido 1.70 m y soy de cuerpo delgado, utilizo lentes oscuros y siempre me gusta utilizar una playera blanca con una camisa de vestir azul encima con mangas alzadas y un pantalón de mezcliclla con zapatos negros.

Mi pasión es escribir, además sólo se tocar un poco el piano también compongo canciones, lo curioso del caso es que nunca he podido encontrar alguien con quien compartir esta afición además de dos amigas mías, mi mejor amiga se llama Venus, su cabello es radiante, rubio cenizo, sus ojos son iguales al agua fresca de una laguna montañosa, su piel me recuerda a las nieves de las montañas y tiene una gran atracción por todo lo que se llame comics, no es buena construyendo cosas y parece que tuviese el peor oído musical de toda la historia, pero, tiene ideas increíbles. lo curioso de ella es que siempre dice la misma frase todos los días.

-Zet ¿Qué escribes? –

Según ella, estoy loco porque todos los días escribo algo distinto, pero sus palabras son:

- Bueno no eres el único con imaginación, hace unos días unos muchachos inventaron un avión capaz de dar la vuelta al planeta en treinta minutos –

Claro que a veces no la entiendo en lo más mínimo.

Por otro lado esta mi "mejor amiga al cuadrado" nombrada así por ella misma, Amanda Johnson, una pelirroja muy graciosa, pero que se aburre rápidamente, tiene unos singulares tíos que son sumamente inteligentes y son muy queridos en la ciudad, su mamá es ligeramente dramática…bueno me han dicho que lo era aún más…aunque no utilizaron la palabra dramática, su abuela fue una famosa….al menos cada vez que regresa lo es, cantante y finalmente tiene dos pequeños hermanos los cuáles según ella

- ¡No hacen nada Zet!, ¡Tienen diez años y aún no hacen nada! –

Sí, ella es Amanda, tiene un peinado a la moda, y nunca deja la casa sin su celular.

Así comienza el día, con una llamada justo después del desayuno, y siendo vacaciones de verano esperaba que fuera diferente, pero ella realmente no lo hace nada fácil

- ¡Zet! Hablé con Venus, nos veremos en el centro comercial en treinta minutos, ¿okay? – De pronto escuché como chasqueaba los dedos

- Has estado hablando con tu tío Bob ¡Verdad? – Al fondo se escuchaba a su tío Bob diciendo "Okay" y ¿Todavía me preguntaba la razón? …Por si preguntan su tío Bob es el capitán Bob Webber, esposo de Tania Webber la hermana de la abuela de Amanda, creo que su nombre es Linda.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Amanda preguntó con una risita nerviosa  
>- No por nada en particular – Suspiré al saber que este seria un día en que las chicas nuevamente me llevarían a dar vueltas al centro comercial, gracias al cielo las computadoras de ahora son holográficas y son del tamaño de un reloj de pulsera del siglo pasado.<p>

++

Las vacaciones de verano deberían de ser divertidas en muchos sentidos, pero con Amanda Johnson las cosas pueden ponerse de cabeza de un momento a otro, con una simple frase:

- ¡Venus, Zet! ¡Ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy! –

- ¿Tengo que llevar vendajes verdad? –

Ahora si describimos físicamente a Amanda, tiene una hermosa cabellera que asemeja a las flamas de una cálida hoguera en una noche de campamento, su mirada es vivaz, nada se le escapa, excepto cuando es lo más obvio del mundo…Sus ojos son profundos como el mar, azules, capaces de perderte en su mirada cuando…esperen un momento…calma Zet no te dejes llevar por ella otra vez, porque cada vez que tiene una idea, por alguna razón terminas abriendo la boca y terminará sucediendo lo de siempre por mirarla directo a los ojos.

- ¡Ya sé hagamos una carrera usando los patines cohete! ¡Quien llegue primero a mi patio trasero, será el ganador! – Amanda había sacado de su bolsa tres pares de patines cohetes que su tío Phineas le había enviado, bueno realmente su tía Isabella los envió para evitar que su hija se metiera en líos con ellos

- No creo que sea buena idea Amanda, ¿Tú que piensas Zet? – Venus me preguntaba rogándome con la mirada que mi respeusta fuera no, pero era muy tarde Amanda me había visto a los ojos

- Si, claro, hagámoslo – Venus golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano y cerró los ojos en señal de frustración y resignación.

- Yo iré por los vendajes –

Lo siento, estoy divagando nuevamente, pero esta historia comienza el día que Amanda decidió llamarme en la mañana…Venus traidora tenía puesto el silenciador en su celular para que no la despertaran….y terminé recibiendo el menaje que cambiaría nuestro verano…

- ¿Realidad virtual? – La figura de Amanda apareció en mi computadora de pulsera, ella estaba completamente arreglada mientras yo aún tenía mi pijama.  
>- ¡Sí!, ¡Vayamos!...Antes de que Xavier y Fred me vuelvan loca – Exclamaba con ansías<br>- ¿Recuerdas que sucedió la última vez que utilizaste la máquina de realidad virtual? –

**Flashback**

- Esto es aburrido, quiero que haya más acción –

- KA-BOOM –

Amanda apretó el botón de autodestrucción el cual por alguna razón el fabricante dejó cerca del de máxima dificultad haciendo que todos gritaran en terror cuando la máquina explotó dejándonos en medio de ello totalmente manchados de color negro.  
>- Los productos que hace el Doctor Doof…no están hechos para ti – Venus decía mientras comía un slushy dog<p>

- ¡No entiendo al abuelo Heinz! ¿¡Quién rayos pone un botón de autodestrucción en una máquina de videojuegos? – Amanda movía los brazos agitadamente, Venus le llamaba el movimiento de la "Araña ahogándose"

- Entiendes que no es tu abuelo directamente ¿Verdad? – Venus le sonrió alegremente mientras sorbía un poco de malteada

- No me importa, ¿Por qué todo lo que toco explota? – Pregunó Amanda dramáticamente mientras Venus y yo nos separábamos sutilmente de ella

**Fin de flashback**

- No fue mi culpa, además si recuerdo bien, ese día fue tu idea – Ella me reclamaba mientras yo intentaba lavarme los dientes y acomodar mi alborotado cabello.  
>- ¿Acaso no vas a colgar? – Le pregunté con curiosidad<p>

- No, no creo, además es divertido ver como te arreglas – Parpadeando un poco confundido me di cuenta que eran las siete de la mañana

- ¡Amanda Johnson son las siete de la mañana! – Grité algo alterado, tomando en cuenta que mis vacaciones de verano son sagradas para dormir.

- Carpe Diem Zet, arréglate no solo iremos al centro comercial a jugar en la realdiad virtual, tú y yo, iremos a ver algo muy interesante – Cuando una chica tan decidida utiliza latín….no es posible ganarle la discusión.

- Espero que valga la pena – Con un simple botón mi pijama se transformó en mi ropa de diario, haciendo que Amanda sonriera.

- Bueno si ir a ver como despega un cohete a Marte no te parece impresionante –

En un instante salí a toda velocidad de mi cuarto, Amanda había tocado mi punto débil, pero algo de pronto me detuvo

- Espera, ¿Irá Venus? – Pregunté con una mirada extrañada

- No, no me contesta además ¿Acaso tiene que ir Venus para que vayas conmigo? – Su mirada era amenazante, podía jurar que me recordaba a su tía Suzy.

- No, no, claro que no Amanda – Mis ojos se movían de un lado a otro mientras ella bsucaba mi mirada en el holograma

La primera lección que uno debe aprender sobre las chicas, es que no debes preguntarles quien los acompañará, debes de ir, pero, la primera lección sobre Amanda es…nunca menciones a otra chica cuando ella te invite a salir.

Era el inicio del verano, y emocionado salí de casa, esperando ver a Amanda, pero no sabía que esto sólo sería el comienzo de una enorme aventura.

Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo, realmente espero hacer este fic de más de 50 caps, ojalá lo disfruten, por ahora serán pequeños, luego comenzaré a desarrollar más la hisotira.

Agradezco sus comentarios y reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo del fanfiction Amanda's Summer.

All copyright for Phineas and Ferb are reserved to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

Original Character copyright for Creativewave85: Zet

.com/

Amanda's Summer  
>Lecciones sobre Amanda Johnson<br>Capítulo 2  
>Bienvenidos a Danville 20 años después..otra vez.<p>

El amanecer...un punto hermoso en la mañana que levanta los pliegues del alba, rayos de luz que despiden a las estrellas aparecen en el horizonte mientras esperan que la oscuridad vuelva a caer para reposar, vista que solo algunos son capaces de observar...especialmente si una de tus mejores amigas te llama a las siete de la mañana para levantarte en un día de vacaciones de verano...  
>El Sol aparecía por la línea del horizonte, despegando como un antiguo globo lleno de aire caliente que se dispusiera a viajar alrededor del mundo, Julio Verne sigue siendo una inspiración para todos aquellos inventores y escritores del mundo, claro es hermoso soñar, pero no es una buena idea cuando manejas una motocicleta voladora...<br>- ¡Fijate por donde conduces! - Un hombre con mala cara gritaba or al ventana de su camión volador mientras yo lo esquivaba lo más rápido que podía, debía de dejar de escribir mentalmente todas las líneas que se me ocurrieran, pero cuando tienes una imaginación tan activa...simplemente no lo puedes dejar pasar.  
>Mi querida moto es una invensión marca PnF, por si lo preguntan el tío de Amanda, Ferb creó unas cuantas de estas, me sigo preguntando la razaón por la cual ella me da todas las cosas que le regalan sus tíos a ella ¿No le gustarán?. En fin, mi moto es de un color azul metálico con líneas moradas y rojas que brilan en la oscuridad, vuela a más de 300 km por hora, pero por mi edad tiene uns eguro de no mayor de 70 km...es un poco frustrante, por supuesto, la misma moto te equipa con casco, protección en piernas y brazos y un traje para mantenerte protegido.<br>- Llenaste el primer documento Zet, ¿Deseas que guarde y comience con otra narración? - Esa era la micro computadora en mi muñequera, llamada S.A.L.E.M. (Sistema Avanzado Ligero y Extremadamente Modelable), estaba seguro que ese acrónimo provenía de alguna persona con malos acrónimos...no creo que existiera un lugar, persona u organización con un acrónimo tan malo. - Por favor pasa al documento dos, algo me dice que este día será grandioso - Le dije a S.A.L.E.M. con entusiasmo sin perder de vista el camino de luces flotantes.  
>- "Estamos pasando por encima de la tienda de antigüedades de la familia Flynn-Fletcher, en unos minutos llegaremos a casa de la familia Johnson" - S.A.L.E.M y su GPS eran de gran ayuda, Danville se había transformado en una gran ciudad.<br>Algunos lugares que uno podía ver eran: La tienda de antigüedades, la nueva ala del museo de Danville...la cual se tomaron de forma muy literal...¿en serio un ala gigante?...también el estadio de Football X – 7, por no mencionar la base de lanzamiento espacial Flyn-Fletcher, también está la escuela, la biblioteca, el nuevo teatro de las Fireside Girls, creado y pagado por Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, tía de Amanda, de acuerdo a papá muchas cosas han cambiado, mamá dice que la diversión en las vacaciones de verano mejora cada año.  
>- ¡Fíjate por donde conduces! ¡Niño! – Miré a todos lados mientras un hombre con una chamarra de Lindana aceleraba en su camón flotante, de fondo se escuchaba "I'm Lindana and i want to have fun", logré evitarlo aunque estuve apunto de salirme del camino luminoso, decidí no distraerme más pero una parvada de palomas voló hacia mi, sólo significaba una cosa.<br>- ¡Xavier! ¡Fred! ¿Qué están haciendo? – Amanda observaba a sus hermanos mientras ellos armaban unas curiosas pistolas de agua. Sus gritos se escucharon a varias cuadras…yo diría que llegó hasta otro continente.  
>- ¡Nada! – Contestaron los dos emocionados mientras comenzaban a disparar agua hacia el árbol digital de su patio trasero, cada pistola tenía una cantidad ilimitada de agua, los niños habían inventado la pistola de agua inagotable y no solo eso. Cuando me disponía a descender un gran chorro voló hacia el cielo y de pronto fue congelado como una hermosa fuente de hielo, pero Amanda ya estaba dentro de su casa acusando a sus hermanos con su madre.<br>- ¡Hey chicos que geniales pistolas de agua! – Dije mientras saltaba de la motocicleta y caía rodando por el suelo  
>- ¡Hola Zet! ¿Quieres probar? – Fred me ofreció su pistola de agua que era del tamaño de su dedo índice<br>- Gracias chicos, esta vez se lucieron, pero no puedo, Amanda y yo iremos al lanzamiento del cohete a Marte, sigue siendo emocionante, aunque ya haya un transportador directo al planeta, en sí este lanzamiento era para llegar a Júpiter, pero eso era clasificado, debían de recuperar una estación espacial que se había perdido en un agujero de gusano  
>- Nosotros también iremos, yo me sentaré junto con la tía Isabella y… - Xavier dijo cuando Fred de pronto interrumpió<br>- Yo me sentaré a su lado – Fred dijo sonriendo y sacando la lengua  
>- Grandioso entonces creo que los veré ahí – Devolví la pistola, pero ambos la instalaron en mi S.A.L.E.M. - ¿Qué hacen? –<br>- Puede servirte algún día y así podrás probarla después – Sonreí alegremente, estos niños eran los mejores que había conocido, aunque ahora Danville estaba llena de niños creativos y con grandes ideas.  
>Mientras tanto dentro de la casa Amanda entraba como un tornado arrasó con la casa de Dorothy en el Mago de Oz, y un grito furioso se hizo escuchar<br>- ¡Mamás! ¡Los chicos no hacen nada y ya comenzó el verano! ¡Carpe Diem mamá! – Amanda se veía desesperada por llamar la atención de Candace Johnson su madre, quien con una mirada llena de curiosidad y burla le sonreía.  
>- Hija, nunca los atraparás haciendo algo si sigues viniendo a contármelo mientras ellos congelan el patio con Zet – Por la ventana se veía como los chicos hacían esculturas de hielo que podía ver Candance, pero cuando Amanda se disponía a voltear – Tres, dos…uno – No había nada<br>- ¡Vez no están haciendo nada!...¿Dijiste Zet? – Amanda se puso pálida como la nieve, imagino que se había dado cuenta que escuché todos sus gritos.  
>- Además hija, te conviene que no hagan nada, porque tienes una cita con Zet ¿No es así? – Las palabras paralizaron a Amanda dejándola con la boca abierta y un dedo apuntando hacia su madre.<br>- No creas que te escuché hija, gritar las cosas mientras caminas por la casa con un holograma de Zet en pijama por quince minutos no es exactamente muy discreto, además escuché que Venus no iba a ir, así que al fin están solos –  
>- Espera mamá..no yo….eh….pero no es lo que parece…bueno si es, pero no…yo – Amanda se ahogaba en sus propias palabras y un rubor comenzó a aparecer en su rostro haciendo que pareciese tomate.<br>- Tranquila hija, aún puedes llamarle a Venus, si no quieres ir a solas con él – Eso hizo que Amanda entrara en pánico y tomará el teléfono, su mamá la observó un momento y comenzó a reír – Deja el teléfono y ve a caminar con él, llegarán en unos minutos, además tiene su moto voladora –  
>Amanda movió la cabeza como un robot, todo su cerebro se había quedado paralizado ya que no había pensado las cosas bien.<br>- Pe..pe..pe…pe…pe…pe…pe… - La señora Johnson tomó de la mano a Amanda y la llevó al patio donde yo la esperaba - ¡HOLA ZET! – Gritó alterada con un tic en el ojo  
>- Hey….mmm …¿Estás bien? – Nos miramos un momento haciendo que fuese un poco embarazoso.<br>La señora Johnson literalmente nos puso en la calle con tal de que nos fuéramos…entonces llegó la segunda lección.  
>Segunda lección con una chica: Los momentos incómodos pueden darse, hay pláticas incómodas, silencios, chistes, situaciones y sin embargo el momento más incómodo que puedas tener es cuando ambos se siente de la misma manera.<br>Segunda lección si hablamos de Amanda Johnson, los tics nerviosos, alzar la voz de pronto, utilizar una mirada malévola heredada de la parte de su tía Suzy, o que de pronto ella balbucee sin parar sobre algo que no entiendes puede suceder, pero, no hay nada como estar con ella.


	3. Chapter 3

All Phienas and Ferb characters and locations copyright Dan Povermine and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

Original Characters: Zet and Venus belongs to me

Amanda's Summer  
>Lecciones sobre Amanda Johnson<br>Capítulo 3  
>Caminando con Amanda<p>

El tiempo pasa lentamente, en el instante que despiertas por primera vez a la vida, hasta el momento en que cierras los ojos por última vez, tu corazón late al ritmo frenético del tiempo, llevamos en nuestras almas la más bella tonada, la cual puede cambiar de acuerdo a nuestro estado de ánimo, danzamos todos los días una nueva canción. Al igual que el universo que se expande y crece nosotros también lo hacemos, pero cuando te encuentras a solas con la muchacha que te gusta….el tiempo se vuelve un observador burlón y silencioso, tu corazón late lo más rápido que puede, el universo se vuelve pequeño y el baterista que se encarga de llevar el ritmo del corazón queda confundido.

No había pasado más de cinco minutos desde que Amanda y yo habíamos dejado la casa de sus padres Candace y Jeremy Jonson. En el futuro hay muchas formas de llegar a un lugar, caminando, volando con un jet-pack en la espalda, motos, patientas, autos, bicicletas y cada uno de ellos del tipo volador. Gracias a las invenciones de los afamados Phineas y Ferb, todo lo que se usa en Danville todo se mueve con energía solar, y un solo periódico puede mostrar las noticias de un mes completo actualizándolo todos los días de forma automática….y nuevamente me estoy saliendo del tema en cuestión.

El rocío de la mañana apenas comenzaba a disiparse, en algunos jardines podíamos observar a gnomos de jardín haciendo guardia, claro eran robots que se encargaban de cuidado de los jardines de las casas algunos dicen que era para fastidiar al "Abuelo" Doof de Amanda.

La estación espacial se encontraba a menos de treinta minutos caminando, los cohetes y equipos nunca habían explotado, exceptuando cuando dos de los primos de Amanda llegaban a tomar prestadas ciertas investigaciones para construir nuevos inventos. Creo que el hecho de hacer explotar algo viene de familia, aunque creo que escapo de la generación sus tíos Phineas y Ferb, por no mencionar a Xavier y Fred que hasta el momento no habían hecho estallar nada…exceptuando aquella vez donde tuvieron que usar un regenerador del cabello para mi cabeza después de que explotó su primer intento para crear una nave espacial, por cierto Amanda no lo vio nuevamente….

- Zet, ¿Me estás escuchando? – Amanda pasaba su mano enfrente de mi rostro al ver que no contestaba.  
>- Uh…Sí Amanda claro que te escuché – Su mirada buscaba la mía otra vez, sella tenía la mala costumbre de buscar mi mirada para saber si estaba mintiendo –<br>- Zet haz llenado la página 9 del documento ¿Deseas cerrar y salvar…tu vida? –

S.A.L.E.M. No era oportuno, y tenía un sentido del humor un poco macabro, Amanda al escuchar esto me miró con la "Mirada".

- ¡Zet! Otra vez estabas perdido en tus pensamientos – Amanda dijo tomándome del brazo para que siguiéramos caminando, pero en lugar de eso tomó mi mano haciendo que los dos quedáramos paralizados.

+

+

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, un hombre sonreía al notar todo lo que pasaba en la cámara de S.A.L.E.M., el sistema de S.A.L.E.M. grababa a su vez a quienes nos observaban.

- Vaya, veo que ella se comporta igual que ella hace veinte años – Una voz femenina aparecía en el fondo haciendo que el hombre volteara para revelar a Phineas Flynn.  
>- Es algo de los Flynn, al parecer no somos exactamente muy buenos en el romance, ¿Tú que opinas Izzy? – Su esposa la Sra Flynn tía de Amanda le tomaba de los hombros y sonreía de forma cálida y burlona.<br>- Bueno si te tomó años enterarte que eras el único que siempre he amado posiblemente ellos tengan más suerte Phin – Ella besaba cariñosamente su frente antes de voltear al monitor nuevamente - ¿Por qué los espías? –  
>- No los espío, estaba probando los sistemas de S.A.L.E.M. además recuerda que casi es el cumpleaños de Amanda, y Candace me dijo que ella deseaba viajar con Zet y su amiga Venus – El Sr. Flynn hacia aparecer varios hologramas mostrándole a su esposa uno de sus más recientes proyectos, la nave experimental en la cual viajarían para encontrara su viejo amigo perdido en un agujero de gusano.<br>- ¿Le pusiste al cohete el nombre de Amanda? – Izzy soltó una pequeña carcajada – Sabes que si le regalas un cohete, ella se lo regalará a Zet ¿Verdad? –  
>- Sigo preguntándome ¿Por qué le regala copias de todo lo que le regalamos?, todo hasta a S.A.L.E.M. - La curiosidad de él le causaba ternura a Isabella quien puso su mano sobre su cabello acariciándolo suavemente.<br>- Es como preguntar la razón por la que iba todos los días a tu casa – Dicha afirmación hizo que Phineas sonriera y besara tiernamente a su querida esposa.  
>- Esta misión será muy sencilla, así que lo que Candace y Jeremy me pidieron fue que dejara que los chicos viajaran con nosotros, en sí será muy sencillo, además los padres de Zet y Venus ya aceptaron – Phineas susurró a su esposa<br>- ¿Quién se resistiría a tu encanto y diría que no? – Isabella le miró con ternura y dio una última orden a S..M., ambos debían de dirigirse al lugar de lanzamiento - S.A.L.E.M. entra en función de sueño y captura la información necesaria, dejemos que los chicos se diviertan un rato –

+

+

Amanda desviaba su mirada, ahora yo era quien la buscaba, su rostro se ruborizaba al contacto de nuestras manos, una sonrisa nerviosa aparecía en el rostro de ambos. S.A.L.E.M. realizó un pequeño sonido el cual nos sacó del trance, ambas manos aún así continuaron juntas y sin decir nada más comenzamos a caminar.

Frente a nosotros varios edificios adornaban el lugar, cuando el Sol se alzaba en el horizonte, mis lentes oscuros de inmediato aparecieron frente a mi rostro curbiendo mis ojos verdes para evitar que la luz me lastimara. Amanda sabía que no me los quitaría por ninguna razón, sería como sentenciarme a un momento de locura y tendría que permanecer con mis ojos cerrados durante un largo rato para recuperarme.

- Lo siento Amanda – Me disculpaba con ella, sabía que le desagradaba no poder verme a los ojos.  
>- Calma Zet, sé que necesitas los lentes o tus ojos cambiaran de color sin control, si fui la primera en darme cuenta ¿Recuerdas? –<p>

Ella decía toda la verdad, hace muchos años atrás ella y yo nos conocimos un día de primavera. El Sol brillaba intensamente, ese día mis padres habían dejado que fuera al parque a jugar con otros niños mientras ellos trabajaban probando un suero especial para crecer en unos árboles…pero esa historia será para otro momento.

- Si también me llamabas cabeza de arcoiris si recuerdo bien – Mostré una cara con enojo fingido para hacerla reir.  
>- También recuerdo que tu me decías cuello de cisne – Amanda movió sus manos con gracia y estilo.<br>- Que yo recuerde era cuello de….- Me miró intensamente mientras yo me quedaba con la boca abierta y un dedo apuntando hacia su cuello.  
>- No lo digas – Un sonido como un pequeño rechinido salió de mi boca hasta que se quedó cerrada.<br>- ¿Cómo rayos haces ese sonido? – Amanda me miró con ojos acusadores  
>- Muchas horas de televisión…un globo…¿Tu tío Ferb? – Alcé los hombros intentando zafarme de la pregunta.<br>- En fin, me da gusto que al menos ya no entres en fase "Blanca" como decían tus papás – Fase blanca, cuando el Sol se reflejea en mis ojos durante varios minutos, mi cabello cambia de color completamente a blanco al igual que mis ojos – Sábes que me preocupa que otra vez tengas que estar encerrado en casa tanto tiempo - Cuando sucedía tenía que quedarme en casa por lo menos una semana para que mi cuerpo se relajara y calmara…no es bueno ser sensible al Sol o fotosensible.

Ambos continuamos caminando cuando un sonido provino de S.A.L.E.M.

- Zet, habla mamá, te pido que no olvides que Amanda y tú deben de presentarse en el hangar para el lanzamiento en treinta minutos, no intentes llevarla a sitios donde puedan estar completamente a solas niño travierso – La imagen de mi madre, una mujer con cabello azul, mirada traviesa y una sonrisa más que nada pícara aparecía como una grabación holográfica…mi rostro se sonrojó tanto que si alguien me viese pensaría que dio insolación.

No tuve el valor de ver a Amanda, entendería si ella quería soltar mi mano, cerré mis ojos apenado, y mi mano libre tocó mi cuello con nerviosismo mientras intentaba separar mi mano de la suya. Intenté caminar unos pasos, pero algo me detuvo…Su mano apretaba la mía con dulzura evitando que la dejara atrás, haciendo lo posible para que no la dejara aunque fuese en un momento tan incómodo. Sin una palabra, simplemente tomó mis dos manos y sonrió cándidamente, acercó lentamente su frente a la mía, el roce de su piel era tan terso, tan único, parecía que me perdía en un mar de sensaciones, sus ojos buscaban los míos, deseaba quitarme las gafas, ella sabía que no podría hacerlo…que estas no se quitarían hasta que encontráramos un lugar en el cual no hubiera tanta luz.  
>- Zet, ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy – Susurró a mi oido y sin decirme nada activó en S.A.L.E.M. la función para activar la moto-voladora.<br>- ¿Cuál es la prisa? – Pregunté confundido por el cambio tan súbito.  
>- Porque estaremos en un lugar sin luz, creo que tu mamá es una genio – Amanda dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y de inmedaito ambos subimos para ser cubiertos por el equipo protector – Tú conduce, ya lo verás –<p>

Sin más preguntas aceleré brutalmente haciendo que saliéramos disparados hacia las alturas, rebasando a muchos conductores que aún esperaban el paso. Amanda tomaba mis manos en los manubrios, y recargaba su cabeza en mi espalda. Sentí como la emoción me invadía…una sensación indescriptible cruzaba por mi sistema nervioso, me sentí aún más concentrado, listo y preparado…el tráfico no nos permitiría llegar antes de tiempo.  
>- S.A.L.E.M. Plan de emergencia número 22 – En un instante la moto cambió su estructura creando dos jetpacks que se activaron<br>- ¡Ese no es un buen plan! – Gritó Amanda mientras volábamos a gran velocidad en dirección al hangar.  
>- ¡Vamos en dirección norte llegaremos en dos minutos, prepárate para el impacto! – Grité emocionado al mismo tiempo que S.A.L.E.M. nos dirigía entre los otros pilotos de jetpacks<br>- ¿¡IMPACTO! – Amanda gritó aún más cuando vimos muy cerca una pista de aterrizaje.  
>- Abriendo compuertas en 10…9…8 – Las compuertas del hangar aún no se abrían mientras S.A.L.E.M. contaba de forma regresiva – 7…6…5…4 –<br>- ¡ZET! – Amanda tomó mi mano con fuerza y cerró los ojos  
>- Tranquila cisne, todo estará….-<br>- 3…2….1 – Una pequeña compuerta se abrió y nos dejó pasar haciendo que nos estrelláramos con una cubierta de bolas esponjosas que recubrían el hangar.  
>- …Bien…te lo dije – Le dije a Amanda quien me miró con una mezcla de emoción y ganas de lanzarme al pozo sin fondo más cercano.<p>

Los trajes de protección desaparecieron al comprimirse nuevamente en S.A.L.E.M., aún deseaba entender como habían logrado que esta super computadora pudiera comprimir la materia….pero algo más importante tomaba lugar en ese momento.

Amanda había quedado justamente sobre mis brazos, la cargaba como a una damisela en peligro, aunque el peligro había sido yo. Sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello, mis manos cubrían su espalda. La luz del hangar era ténue, nada más que el brillo fugaz del Sol se asomaba entre las perfectas cortians de metal que nos aislaban del mundo.

Sus delicadas manos se acercaron a mi rostro, los lentes desaparecieron lentamente y regresaron a su forma original de audífonos. Sus ojos se posaban en los míos con un cariño que solo había observado en el rostro de su madre cuando se encontraba con su padre. Nuestras frentes se juntaron lentamente, frotándose, creando una tierna sensación de caricia que nos hacia perder el aleinto y suspirar.

S.A.L.E.M. mostraba el ritmo cardiaco de ambos, sin dudarlo iba en aumento, sentía como las palabras se creaban en mi boca.  
>- Amanda… - Susurré sin dejar de verla a los ojos<br>- ¿Si? – Ella preguntó ensoñada  
>- Amanda…¡Tú quiseras ser...? –<br>- ¡Aquí están los dos! –

Como un disco rayado en el mejor baile de 1950, una voz nos distrajo haciendo que nos paráramos lo más rápido que pudiéramo. Su cabello rubio y ojos soñadores no podían esconder quien era…aunque algo inoportuna como siempre…Venus habia llegado ante dos adolescentes…con un parecido espectacular a un tomate.

Tercera lección sobre una chica: No tardes demasiado, los momenots adecuados no existen todos los días, no te distraigas cuando estás con ella si no deseas hacerla enojar.

Tercera lección sobre Amanda Johnson: Nunca pierdas el tiempo, si te distraes puedes terminar volando por los aires o haciendo que ella vuele por los aires, sé directo, porque no sabes si en el próxmo instante explotarás, o si tu mejor amiga te interrumpirá en el peor de los momentos.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, this chapter is something really special for me.

Ciomy the creator of Destiny aka Dezz, gave me approval to include Destiny in this fan fiction, so i am giving my best so her dear little girl starts in a story that really has to be BIG.

All copyright of Phineas and Ferb are reserved to Dan Povermine and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh  
>Destiny OC copyright belongs to Ciomy <span>[link]<span>

Ciomy this chapter is specially for you, i hope you like the introduction of Destiny.

Amanda's Summer  
>Lecciones sobre Amanda Johnson<br>Chapter 4

The colored hair girl.

"Un momento después que Amanda y Zet partieran"

En las profundidades de la calle Maple, un evento ya conocido por todos los niños se llevaba acabo, siempre cada verano algún niño se le ocurría crear el SWinter, era un momento mágico para aquellos que nunca han conocido la nieve, un momento simple y sencillo donde el verano y el invierno se vuelven uno solo. Las curiosidades del día siempre implicaban hermosas montañas de nieve en algunas casas, muñecos de nieve bajo el cálido Sol de la estación más divertida del año.

Quiénes comenzaban las festividades eran Xavier y Fred Johnson, cuyos disparadores de agua habían creado una nevada alrededor de su casa haciendo que todos los niños corriesen emocionados y Candace su madre preparara chocolate caliente con una gran sonrisa, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada a las construcciones extrañas y locas de sus hermanos, ahora disfrutaría las de sus hijos, y claro buscaría la forma de que tuvieran todos los equipos de seguridad posibles.

Jeremy Johnson estaba de acuerdo con esto, disfrutó mucho el vivir la más grande aventura de su vida al lado de su ahora esposa, no le importaba mucho cuanto costaban las cosas y tomando en cuenta que los chicos creaban las herramientas y materiales necesarios con máquinas duplicadoras y muchas otras cosas que sus tíos crearon de jóvenes. Candace se había convencido que al final era más importante disfrutar el viaje que llegar al destino y por ahora el viaje era vivir la aventura de tener una familia con todo y la locura que podía traer además siempre tendría a sus hermanos para salvar la situación si era necesario.

Xavier había crecido con un gran intelecto como el de su tío Phineas, hábil con las manos y curioso por naturaleza lo más curioso de él es que era bastante callado comparado con su tío. Fred por otro lado era el lado extravagante de ambos, impetuoso, emotivo y muy comunicativo, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a su hermano en sus proyectos y grandes ideas. Ambos eran un gran equipo, aunque no llevaban el apellido Flyn - Fletcher consigo, a final de cuentas ellos tenían algo de Flyn en la sangre y una muy aprendida actitud Fletcher, por no mencionar la calmada y relajada personalidad de su padre o al menos Xavier la tenía consigo, mientras que Fred tenía un pequeño toque de la alguna vez terca actitud de Candace.

Ese día mientras su hermana Amanda caminaba con su mejor amigo Zet, del cual no sabían su apellido, ellos esperaban emocionados y con ansias el gran regalo de cumpleaños que sus tíos le habían preparado a su hermana, un cohete que surcaría por el espacio y a través de Warps que los llevarían a conocer mundos extraordinarios, claro ellos eran muy jóvenes para ir, pero, eso nunca había detenido a sus tíos los únicos Phineas y Ferb, realmente el nombre Ferb es único y Phineas el tiene cara de Phineas.

Pero los chicos no esperaban encontrar algo mucho más emocionante que el lanzamiento de la nave espacial, ese día una persona movería los cimientos de la diversión que habían logrado los dos solos hasta ahora, tomando en cuenta que sus primos normalmente estaban ocupados en sus propias invenciones.

++

Xavier bajaba rápidamente por una colina, la emoción en su rostro nos e compraba a la determinación que tenía de lograr llegar en su tabla de nieve motorizada, del otro lado Fred había alzado una gigantesca rueda para que el intentara dar vueltas por ella y salir volando hacia un cúmulo de nieve que se encontraba cerca de su casa. Los demás niños esperaban con ansiedad el momento en el que el diera la vuelta a toda velocidad.

Pero mientras esto sucedía una extraña persona pasaba por la calle Maple, con pasos firmes y una sonrisa en el rostro una niñita de tez clara y ojos expresivos caminaba con alegría por ahí. Vestía una peculiar chamarra azul de jeans original, un hermoso bordado en la espalda resaltaba con flores, su blusa era blanca como las nubes de un día claro y lleno de Sol, llevaba consigo unos pantalones cortos que llegaban más abajo de su rodilla, pero la ropa no era algo que llamase la atención de las personas, tampoco era una hermosa margarita que acompañaba su cabellera café o castaño oscuro, era un fleco de color rosa, un fiusha intenso y vivo que recalcaba la alegría que ella expresaba por la vida.  
>- Mamá dijo que debería de conocer el vecindario - Ella hablaba consigo misma mientras daba vuelta en una esquina, iba algo distraída en su caminar al punto de no notar la gran montaña de nieve que surgía dos casas más adelante<br>- Algunas veces me pregunto si era una buena idea mudarnos a este lugar, sé que mamá ama esta ciudad, pero no puedo evitar pensar que hemos dejado muchas cosas atrás - Las personas a su alrededor la observaban con curiosidad, pero le daban los buenos días con una sonrisa en el rostro sin mayor problema, incluso algunos notaban que hablaba sola y le contestaban.  
>- Hablar con uno mismo es un buen ejercicio mental - Alguno opinaba haciéndola sentir más cómoda, no sentía que fuese una ofensa, además este hombre era muy agradable, tenía un acento inglés y casi nada de cabello y en su camisa llevaba un logo muy llamativo que decía "Tienda de antigüedades Flyn-Fletcher1.<br>- Gracias, es muy amable - La pequeña respondió con alegría mostrando una enorme sonrisa sincera.  
>- ¿Acaso estás pérdida?, aunque si lo estuvieras diría que estás perdida en tus pensamientos - El hombre era muy atinado al decir estas palabras.<br>- Me acabo de mudar hace algunos días, pero hasta el día de hoy he podido salir de casa y no conozco a muchas personas - Ella dijo sin más  
>- Bueno vienes por el camino correcto, yo soy Lawrence Fletcher, venía a visitar a mis nietos que por lo que veo han comenzado con la diversión - Lawrence sonrió y apuntó a una enorme montaña de nieve la cual sorprendió a la niña cuya voz era dulce.<br>- ¡Wow eso es fantástico! - Gritó ella con emoción - ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? -  
>- Bueno eso se preguntó su abuela cuando se enteró que nuestros hijos, los tíos de ellos podían hacer ese tipo de cosas - Lawrence le miró y con un gesto gentil preguntó con una voz llena de curiosidad - ¿Te gustaría ir a esa montaña? Por lo que imagino todos los niños deben de estar ahí, excepto los hijos de mis hijos, probablemente tengan problemas con ciertas rabietas de la mañana que no han podido superar - La pequeña no sabía a que se refería el anciano pero entendía una cosa, si deseaba conocer a muchos niños y niñas, era el momento indicado.<br>- ¿Puede llevarme por favor? - Preguntó ella con timidez.  
>- Claro, será un honor, no hay nada mejor que hacer nuevos amigos todos los días - Lawrence dijo haciendo una reverencia la cual le hizo escuchar un crujir en su espalda haciendo que se acomodara rápidamente - Por cierto, el chico que esta en la punta de la montaña es mi nieto Xavier, si te das prisa puedes llegar a ver el gran salto -<br>- ¿Cómo sabe que saltará? - Preguntó ella parpadeando - Es muy alto -  
>- Bueno si tomamos en cuenta que hay una rampa con un círculo gigante y un gran cúmulo de nieve como lugar de aterrizaje, si, creo que saltará -<p>

La pequeña se daba cuenta que definitivamente se había encontrado muy distraída para no notar todo eso, pero el hombre mayor no le daba gran importancia. Entonces ella a toda velocidad corrió hacia donde la diversión se encontraba dándole las gracias con una señal al hombre que caminaba lentamente disfrutando el paisaje futurista.  
>- Niños, bendita sea su curiosidad infantil -<p>

La pequeña corrió mientras Xavier descendía con gran rapidez, su tabla motorizada le daría la suficiente velocidad para dar varias vueltas en el círculo o eso habían calculado. En el preciso momento que comenzó las vueltas, algo llamó la atención de Xavier, como un haz de luz que entra por la ventana en la mañana una figura desconocida más angelical aparecía por la puerta de su patio, con ojos tímidos observaba por encima de la barda percatándose que todos a su alrededor estaban distraídos.  
>- ¡Vamos Xavier veinte vueltas más y romperás el récord mundial de vueltas en tabla motorizada! - Fred decía con emoción sosteniendo un libro holográfico mostrando a su tía Isabella con un premio en sus manos<p>

En ese preciso momento Isabella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, había una alteración en el orden de las cosas.

Xavier no prestaba gran atención al récord, su mirada se había quedado fija y congelada en la persona que se encontraba a una corta distancia de donde el caería. Un conteo comenzaba como una cuenta regresiva, pero el estaba demasiado concentrado en esa figura extraña para su memoria.  
>- ¡Hola! ¿Puedo pasar? - Preguntó ella alzando las manos mientras los demás contaban sólo faltando dos vueltas para romper el récord. Fred entonces vio a la muchacha que pasaba de forma silenciosa por la puerta quedando justamente al lado de donde Xavier tendría que caer.<p>

Justamente cuando Xavier dio la vuelta por última vez rompiendo el récord ante la ovación de todos salió disparado hacia donde se encontraba ella. Fred de inmediato disparó su pistola de agua y congeló la misma creando una rampa que haría descender a su hermano a toda velocidad dando vueltas alrededor de la nueva persona que se integraba al diversión. Ella podía observar a Xavier rodeándola, sus miradas se cruzaban rápidamente, de forma tan fugaz que no sabían cuantas veces había sucedido, hasta que de pronto hizo un paro total quedando ambos mirándose mientras los demás seguían divirtiéndose a su alrededor y Fred se acercaba a ellos.  
>- Hola, nunca te había visto por aquí - Xavier dijo antes de recoger su tabla, pero aún así no despegaba su mirada de ella, ni ella de él.<br>- Soy nueva en Danville - Ella respondió y le miró tímidamente.  
>- Pues te doy la bienvenida al inicio oficial del Swinter, una nueva época del año, donde puedes hacer lo divertido del invierno en el cálido verano - Fred mencionó poniendo un brazo sobre el hombro de su hermano.<br>- Fundado por nuestros tíos y continuado por todos los niños cada verano - Xavier completó.  
>- Mi nombre es...- Xavier iba a presentarse cuando la chica le miró y dijo animadamente.<br>- Tú eres Xavier, nieto del Señor Lawrence Fletcher - Ella entonces le miró dándose cuenta que le había interrumpido, un tanto nerviosa cruzó sus propias manos entre sí.  
>- Y mi nombre es... - Fred hizo una pausa que duró varios segundos.<br>- ¿Es?...- Preguntó ella con curiosidad.  
>- Creo que el abuelo no te mencionó - Recalcó Xavier<br>- Posiblemente no me veía, aunque no estaba parado a tu lado - Xavier alzo los hombros haciendo que los tres rieran.  
>- Déjame presentarme bien - Corrigió Xavier a su hermano para que ambos pudiesen presentarse apropiadamente.<p>

Ella observó curiosamente como es que esos dos niños se explicaban, algo le decía que no solo eran buenos hermanos, también eran muy buenos amigos.

- Su nombre es Fred Johnson - Xavier presentó haciendo que su hermano realizara una pequeña reverencia.  
>- Mi nombres es Xavier Johnson - Xavier concluyó haciendo señal de un dedo pulgar arriba mientras detrás de el salían fuegos artificiales, literalmente alguien había prendido fuegos artificiales.<p>

Los fuegos artificiales volaron por todos lados golpeando la carga de sal de un camión que volaba por encima de ellos, haciendo que la sal cayese sobre toda la nieve, derritiéndola haciendo que los niños fueran empapados por completo en la más loca ola de agua salada empapando a un gran número de personas en el proceso.

Pero ninguno de los tres se había dado cuentaa  
>- ¿Cuál es tu nombre curiosa niña con cabello de color? – Preguntaron ambos<br>- Bueno mi nombre es…- Candace entonces los interrumpió.  
>- Chicos tenemos que irnos, su hermana llegará pronto al hangar, su tío Phineas envió a Venus a atrasarlos un poco, así que terminen de jugar y…¿Quién eres tú? – Candace preguntó con curiosidad.<p>

Cuando la pequeña iba a abrir la boca una llamada entró en el holoteléfono de Candace, era su esposo Jeremy.  
>- Candace, llegaré en unos minutos, no puedo esperara a verte y a los chicos, espero que a Amanda le guste nuestro obsequio – Un reloj entonces apareció.<br>- Tiempo de llegada de Jeremy Johnson, 10 minutos y contando – Entonces Candace mostró un poco de su personalidad de adolescente - Luego me dirás, sube, todos póngase en posiciones del teletransportador –  
>- Hola Candace, ¿Cómo estás? – Lawrence llegaba justo en el momento en que Candace activaba un aparato diseñado por Phineas y Ferb.<p>

Una plataforma salió del suelo revelando un portal con un gran sticker pegado alrededor "Utilizar solo en caso de que Jeremy llegue antes y no estés lista Atentamente: Ferb".

- Eso se ve asombroso hija – Candace sonrió y entonces jaló a su padre hacia el teletransportador.  
>- Mamá dijiste que una vez te volviste un ornitorrinco cuando… – Xavier le decía a su madre cuando esta apretó el botón e hizo que desapareciera<br>- ¡El que sigue! – Sin darse cuenta Candace tomó de la mano a la pequeña y la hizo desaparecer en el aire y rápidamente Fred saltó dentro del lugar sin preguntar solo lanzando un grito lleno de emoción.  
>- Bueno papá, los siguientes somos tú y yo – Candace tomó cariñosamente de la mano a su padre y ambos entraron al portal.<p>

+

+

Fuera del centro espacial de Danville, Xavier apareció y sobre de el cayó la chica con cabello de color, ambos algo apenados intentaron pararse para ser derribados nuevamente por Fred quien gritó emocionado.  
>- ¡Eso fue genial! – Seguido por su madre que apareció parada y con una expresión de victoria.<br>- Excelente aún tenemos 9 minutos y 30 segundos para llegar a nuestros lugares, vamos chicos síganme – Candace dijo con entusiasmo abrazando el brazo de su padre, su mamá es decir la abuela de los chicos le esperaba adentro.

Fred siguió a su madre emocionado por ver el lanzamiento mientras Xavier y la nueva chica se limpiaban un poco el polvo.  
>- Disculpa a mi mamá, nunca pensé que terminaríamos aquí – Xavier dijo al momento que la niña sonreía alegremente.<br>- No te disculpes, como diría Fred, eso fue genial – Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y sus brazos se alzaron en el aire llena de emoción.  
>- Entonces antes de seguirlos, ¿Podría saber tu nombre? – Preguntó Xavier mirándola con algo de vergüenza.<br>- Claro, mi nombre es Destiny –

Ambos estiraron las manos y se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos.

- Es un placer conocerte – Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo, sonrojándose un poco.  
>- ¡Vamos! – Gritó Fred apurándolos desde lejos.<p>

Ambos corrieron hacia el encantados de haber conocido a alguien más y aunque Destiny no tenia idea de que pasaba, algo le decía que sería una gran y nueva aventura

- No creo que haya sido una mala idea mudarnos a Danville –

Susurró mirando a Xavier quien le guiñó el ojo.

- Debo de recordar hablarle a mamá -

-

Cuarta lección sobre las chicas: Preséntate, no vivas buscando el mejor momento o ritmo indicado, a veces las mejores situaciones son las que se dan solas y ellas apreciarán que seas educado.

Cuarta lección sobre Amanda Johnson: Evita complicarte demasiado, si lo haces posiblemente termine dejándote hablando solo, lo he visto muchas veces.


	5. Chapter 5

All Character5s from Phineas and Ferb copyright are reserved to Dan Povermine and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh

Zet Nova and Venus Astra copyright belongs to me

Notes:

I am making this chapter with Venus as the one telling the story because i will be changing narrators from time to time.

As you can see she is kind of funny, even if she has a mature personality than Zet and Amanda she is still a teenager.

In the next chapter you wil see the surprise for Amanda, Zet and Venus spacesuits and the coming of an old friend of Phineas and Ferb, stay tune because i have already finish with the introduction chapters, here goes the wild adventure.

Amanda's Summer  
>Lecciones sobre Amanda Johnson<br>Chapter 5  
>Three are company, Don't you think Venus?<p>

"Flashback como comenzó el día de Venus"

El día soleado es la más hermosa expresión de la madre naturaleza, mamá me ha enseñado que algunas personas no la aprecian, entre ellas me encuentro yo a las seis de la mañana, un vampiro en potencia no literalmente claro , tomando en cuenta que me gusta dormir hasta tarde los primeros días del verano. La suavidad de las sábanas me hacían sentir que flotaba en las nubes, suaves sonidos me arrullaban dándome la sensación de encontrarme en medio del bosque donde el viento acaricia las ramas de los árboles, la calma llena el aire que respiras y no existe nada más que la tranquilidad.

Como ya han de saber mi nombre es Venus Astra, mi madre se llama Selene y mi padre Keneth, ambos son practicantes del vegetarianismo, es decir que normalmente como tofu, vegetales y otro tipo de comida que para la mayoría de mi edad pueda parecer que fue masticada con anterioridad. De acuerdo a Zet pronto me saldrán hojas de las orejas. Nosotros vivimos frente a la casa de Zet en la calle Apple. Mis papás tienen cabello rubio como yo y son muy alegres, mamá es maestra y papá es veterinario.

Mamá me había recordado que hoy teníamos un importante evento, algo que emocionaría hasta la locura a mi mejor amiga, su nombre es Amanda Johnson, no solo es mi mejor amiga, también es la razón por la cual apago mi hohoteléfono de doce de la noche a nueve de la mañana durante el verano.  
>Llamada de Amanda en espera ¿Desea contestar? -<br>¿Qué hora es? – Preguntaba yo con un rostro nada agraciado y con un cabello parecido a las serpientes de Medusa.  
>Son las seis con cuarenta y cinco minutos – Mi holoteléfono tenía la mala costumbre de no obedecerme cuando se refería a Amanda y Zet.<br>No…no contestaré… - Puse la almohada sobre mi cabeza e hice un gesto de disgusto, después de todo hace unos días tuvimos una carrera en patines cohete y aún seguía adolorida de partes de mi cuerpo que creo que solo un doctor sabría su nombre.  
>Estableciendo buzón de imagen – La voz robotizada entonces dejó que Amanda dejara su mensaje –<br>¡Hola Venus! Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy, iremos al lanzamiento del cohete como habíamos planeado hace semanas – Amanda estaba más que preparada, su ropa planchada, su cabello elevándose al cielo y con una sonrisa llena de confianza que me recordaba a su tío Phineas – Ojala puedas escuchar el mensaje, porque probablemente apagaste el celular, ya que el mensaje de buzón de voz dice "Amanda si eres tú todavía no amanece" –Una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro, la misma que su tía Suzie hacia cuando se salía con la suya – Sé que no te gusta que te despierte antes de tiempo, pero pensaba llamarle a Zet, más quería saber si primero contaba contigo, porque si no pensará que es una cita…y no quiero que piense…aunque claro quiero tener una cita…pero – Amanda entró entonces a lo que yo llamo "El círculo sin fin" donde repite lo mismo una y otra vez contradiciéndose muchas veces más, pero en lugar de contestar para evitar que ella fuera sola con Zet., se me ocurrió la idea de dejarlos ir solos, ¿Por qué no?...Además alguien más tenía un trabajo para mi cuya cabeza peculiar era conocida por todos,. Entre balbuceos Amanda colgó cuando su madre le llamó a desayunar

+

+

Durante varios días la familia Johnson, y Flyn – Fletcher habían pasado el tiempo planeando la más grande sorpresa para una amante del verano como Amanda, y entre ellos me encontraba yo, aunque no fuese miembro de la familia sabían que Amanda y yo somos inseparables, tenía uan cita muy importante con el Señor Ferb Fletcher un hombre de pocas palabras, por lo cual era recomendable estar atento a todo lo que decía.

Tuve que levantarme, por más voluntad que puse para quedarme en cama, la alarma automática que me obliga a pararme hizo su trabajo de forma eficiente…en ese momento deseaba que no hubiese tecnología y como pueden adivinar si no duermo bien, en los primeros minutos del día soy lo contrario a una amante del medio ambiente, como diría Zet durante el almuerzo en la escuela.  
>- Amanda no la molestes, hoy durmió debajo de su puente – Por si alguien no lo entendiese el gracioso se refería a un Troll.<br>- Espera, espera no me ha pedido el peaje o devorado una cabra – Amanda decía mirándome como si fuese a sacar una cabra de mi cajita para almorzar.  
>- En este momento desearía tener un mazo en mis manos y sabrían que es bueno – Yo tenía mi cara pegada a la mesa de la cafetería con mi cabellera completamente despeinada moviendo mi mano de forma furiosa pero tan llena de cansancio que no podía ni verlos a la cara.<p>

Pero hoy no era día de escuela y el Señor Fletcher me pidió que fuera al hangar de lanzamiento para evitar que Amanda y Zet llegaran antes de tiempo. Mis ojos aún seguían cerrados, estaba segura que me había lavado la boca con el peine para el cabello y me cepillé el cabello con el cepillo de dientes. No tengo idea de como terminé vistiéndome, ese día llevaba conmigo una blusa verde pastel con el rostro de un panda sacando la lengua, un broche de Ducky Momo en mi camisa con mangas rosas, un pantalón de mezclilla claros acompañado con mis tennis blancos y uno de mis broches de colección hoy era el día de promover "Salven a los pandas" el cual coloqué en mi cabeza con cuidado.  
>- Imagino como deben de estar los dos - Pensé mientras imaginaba a Zet y Amanda en total silencio sin moverse y con un tono totalmente escarlata en sus rostros - Creo que a veces puedo ser malvada con ellos -<br>- Mensaje holográfico del Señor Fletcher - De pronto apareció sosteniendo un reloj de arena dándome a entender que debería de apresurarme.

De prisa tomé mis cosas , entre ellas se encontraba un tarje espacial color turquesa, un casco, una patineta voladora que se impulsaba con basura y una cámara de video holográfico. Papá y mamá llegarían temprano al hangar, la razón estaba en una tarjeta de invitación.  
>- Estimados Señores Astra, les invitamos cordialmente a la revelación del cohete que viajará a Júpiter, en esta invitación podrán encontrar adjunto un traje espacial el cual pertenece a su hija Venus si desea acompañar a sus amigos Amanda Johnson y Zet Nova, quienes harán un fantástico viaje por el Sistema Solar el cual durará dos semanas, en este viaje les acompañarán mis hermanos Phineas y Ferb quienes llevarñan consigo a sus familias, esperamos su respuesta -<p>

No podía creer que mis padres hubiesen aceptado, aún más difícil era convencer a los padres de Zet, cuya madre era sumamente protectora de su hijo.

+

+

El usar una patineta voladora es mucho más fácil que intentar cruzar por las carreteras flotantes que ahora hay por todos lados, sin mayor preocupación pasé cerca de la casa de Amanda, observando como sus hermanos creaban una nueva versión del SWinter, vi a su abuelo el Señor Lawrence Fletcher platicar con una extraña niña de cabello colorido...aunque no puedo llamar a nadie extraño, no creo que saliendo de una persona vegetariana que usa broches que dicen mensajes ambientalistas y además usa basura como combustible pueda ser algo normal.

Todos parecían estar muy ocupados para prestar atención, incluso creí observar al par de tórtolos caminando de la mano, Amanda y Zet mirándose fijamente por un buen momento, estaba tentada a interrumpirlos pero necesitaba llegar antes que ellos y distraerlos arruinaría los planes.

Eso me hizo recordar la vez que Zet accedió a ayudar en su proyecto de ciencias a Amanda, el título era "Los efectos de los pegamentos industriales sus mil y un aplicaciones" la primera aplicación fue quedarse pegados después de quitar la tapa, pasaron un día entero con las manos pegadas haciendo que todos les miraran asombrados, claro que gracias a ellos obtuve una calificación aprobatoria con mi tema "Mil y un formas de disolver pegamento industrial" algo que no les hizo nada de gracia. Amanda se encontraba tan apenada que imaginaba que una zebra le decía que su madre se llamaba Kevin, ese día Amanda admitió que le gustaba Zet, aunque no de la forma más convencional posible.

De camino al hangar tuve que pasar por algunos encargos, primero por un buen número de globos, una pareja de payasos instantáneos, un paquete de bandas elásticas y finalmente un brillo labial para Amanda, aunque faltaban dos semanas para su cumpleaños ese sería su regalo perfecto.

"Fin de Flashback"

- Vaya, veo que ustedes dos no han perdido el tiempo – En el hangar mis mejores amigos se encontraban uno sobre el otro, sus miradas perdidas de forma romántica fue el momento menos oportuno para entrar, no había notado más que e humo de los jetpacks entrar a toda velocidad, junto con un grito capaz de llegar a las selvas más lejanas, era el de Amanda.

Ambos apenados se separaron para evitar una situación embarazosa  
>- ¡Atrapados! – Mi voz era burlona en su totalidad, para ese momento había acomodado todo lo que me habían pedido en su lugar, exceptuando por los payasos quienes eran invitados, así que era momento del plan B, prepararlos para el evento.<br>- Querido par de tomates, por favor vengan conmigo, necesito que se prueben algo – Los dos silenciosamente me miraron y luego intercambiaron una tierna sonrisa entre ellos.

Con paso ligero llegamos a una habitación muy oscura, nuestros pasos ahora tenían un trasfondo metálico, y pequeñas luces en el suelo nos guiaban hacia unas escaleras automáticas que nos llevarían hacia un lugar muy alto. Volteé para verlos un momento, sabía que estaban ocupados admirando lo que yo ya había visto antes. En el techo del lugar se podía observar una enorme bóveda con la imagen del universo, estrellas, galaxias, novas, súper novas, estrellas de neutrones, cometas. EL más impresionado de los dos era Zet quien con un rostro lleno de curiosidad observaba el cielo falso mientras Amanda le veía con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

Cada pequeño detalle en el techo hacia que los ojos de Zet se abrieran como si hubiese visto un fantasma, pero no había miedo en ellos, era un asombro total, una emoción indescriptible, donde sus lentes oscuros no podían intervenir, sus ojos cambiaban de color lentamente, de un verde a un tono azul, de azul a ámbar y finalmente de ámbar a verde nuevamente, su cabello se iluminaba tenuemente haciendo cambiar de color los rasgos rubios de su cabellera, era un pequeño espectáculo de luces que en ese momento el no se percataba.

Yo por mi lado me encontraba grabando todo, por alguna razón me pidieron que guardara en video la reacción de Zet a las estrellas. Amanda se acercó tímidamente mientras la escalera automática se detenía un momento, imaginaba que el Señor Phienas Flyn se estaría encargando de manejar las escaleras. Observaba como Amanda tomaba su mano un momento y quedaba parada a su lado en silencio mientras en el techo el escenario cambiaba a una lluvia de estrellas. Sentía que era el mal tercio en esta situación y mi cerebro me preguntaba.  
>- Tres son compañía ¿No crees Venus? – Pero no podía dejar de grabarlos, la mirada de Amanda nunca había sido tan angelical y Zet se sentía tan cómodo que cuando ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro el simplemente posó su mano sobre su cabeza acariciando su cabello.<p>

+

+

En las profundidades del espacio, una nave se encontraba analizando nuestro Sistema Solar, levaba una extraña insignia escarlata con la forma de un ave de tres cabezas, fuego resaltaba de su símbolo como si la nave hubiese salido de las llamas del abismo más profundo. Su escáner se encontraba buscando vida en cada uno de los planetas, había detectado a marcianos y humanos viviendo en Marte, la estación espacial Global en la Tierra y una base de experimentación en Venus, pero algo llamó la atención del sistema, buscando un objetivo en particular la mira se fijó en la Tierra, Danville.

Una criatura con varios tentáculos observó las lecturas con atención y son un susurro dejó escapar una murmuración que advertiría lo que venía.  
>- Capitán, hemos encontrado un espécimen -<p>

Un ser de mayor tamaño con forma humanoide era cubierto por las sombras de la cabina, en su mano llevaba consigo una gema en forma de Sol. Las garras de la criatura la apretaron formando un puño.  
>- Excelente, ajusta el curso al planeta azul conocido como la Tierra, esta vez mi premio no escapará -<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

Hi Everybody, this is how the adventure begins.  
>All Phineas and Ferb characters belongs to Dan Povermine and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.<br>Destiny Annette OC belongs to Ciomy [link]  
>Zet Nova and Venus Astra belongs to me.<p>

I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Amanda's Summer<br>Lecciones sobre Amanda Johnson  
>Chapter 6<p>

Prepare to Meap Off!

Las luces celestiales en el observatorio del centro especial eran hermosas, Zet se sentía impresionado sus sentidos se encontraban a flor de piel, las sensaciones a su alrededor eran más fuertes que nunca, el único detalle era que no se daba cuenta que la parte rubia de su cabello y sus ojos cambiaban de color. Amanda permanecía a su lado, no se separaba en ningún momento; las escaleras eléctricas comenzaron a moverse nuevamente, Venus permanecía en silencio esperando simplemente a que llegaran a su destino.

La oscuridad de la habitación se perdía lentamente, las estrellas se esfumaban mientras una luz artificial engullía al trío haciendo que los lentes oscuros de Zet lo cubriesen nuevamente. Amanda se sentía decepcionada de que ese momento hubiese durado tan poco, pero Venus con señas le mostraba que podía verlo nuevamente en video una y otra vez a lo que ambas rieron silenciosamente

El muchacho se había perdido en sus pensamientos, S.A.L.E.M. los recopilaba como sis e tratase de la información más importante, atesorándolos en su memoria.  
>- Ver estas estrellas me recuerda a las historias que mi madre me contaba cuando era pequeño - Zet murmuró en cuanto salieron del cuarto. Las escaleras los llevaban a un sitio más arriba - Ella me decía que eran el sitio más hermoso del universo, que cada una de ellas vivió su propia historia y aunque su tiempo llegó a su fin brillan con tal intensidad que aunque pasen miles de años su luz se propagará por todo el espacio -<br>- ¿Eso te contaba tu mamá de niño? Bueno ahora entiendo el porque te gusta tanto el espacio - El tono de Amanda era de una bromista tierna que desea hacer reír sin ánimo de ofender.  
>También explicaría la razón de que siempre estés en el espacio - Venus agregó con un toque sutil en su voz.<p>

El trío observó como una gran puerta se abría dejándolos entrar a un cuarto completamente metálico donde se encontraban nueve diferentes trajes espaciales.  
>- Bienvenidos a la estación de lanzamiento, les pedimos que tomen sus trajes y se preparen para salir a la plataforma - La voz que se escuchaba no era más que Isabella la tía de Amanda.<br>- ¿Tomar nuestros trajes? - Preguntó Zet parpadeando en confusión  
>- Vamos, tal vez todos los usarán, además ¿Nunca habías querido probarte uno? - Venus intentó jugar con los sentimientos del muchacho para que no prestara atención<br>- Claro Zet, siempre has querido hacerlo, nosotros también lo haremos - Amanda siguió el juego de Venus, ella misma no sabía para que eran los trajes espaciales, pero deseaba que él sonriera.

Con un poco de insistencia las muchachas lograron que el muchacho de ojos cambiantes de color aceptara, no era necesario explicar la gran sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro al cumplir uno de sus más grandes sueños de toda la vida, ser un astronauta. Un hermoso traje azul marino con líneas negras se encontraba frente a él, al acercar su mano el traje fue descompuesto en partículas que se posaron sobre su cuerpo lentamente, la textura del mismo estaba compuesta por nanobots que se acoplaban de forma perfecta con el cuerpo del usuario para evitar la necesidad de crear diferentes tamaños para cada astronauta, no eran necesarios los pesados equipos para llevar oxígeno, cada uno de los nanobots fue programado para brindarle al usuario la capacidad de aguantar ambientes extremos, entre ellos el vacío del espacio.  
>El traje de Amanda era morado con líneas blancas contrastando completamente en tonos claros, la muchacha llevaba consigo un casco que dejaba visible su rostro, al igual que Venus cuyo traje esmeralda había sido probado con anterioridad, la diferencia entre los tres radicaba en el casco de Zet el cual cubría completamente su rostro como una máscara de película de ciencia ficción, solo sus ojos eran visibles pero cubiertos con un oscuro cristal.<br>- Si ya se encuentran listos favor de pasar a la plataforma de lanzamiento -

En un lugar cercano tres pequeños se habían perdido al seguir a la Señora Johnson. un camino lleno de pasillos iguales se encontraba frente a ellos, muchas puertas con símbolos que no conocían se abrían frente a sus ojos y la curiosidad era lo que les hacia seguir adelante. Un niño rubio, otro castaño y finalmente una pequeña que era casi una completa desconocida les acompañaba. Xavier, Fred y Destiny corrían buscando por todos lados al anciano hombre Lawrence Fletcher y a Candace Johnson, no se habían dado cuenta en que momento ellos entraron al cuarto de control.  
>- Creo que nos hemos perdido - Destiny se detuvo un momento para tomar aire mientras posaba su mano en la pared<br>- Tienes razón, tal ves deberíamos descansar un momento - Fred expresó con algo de cansancio y un poco frustrado al ver tantas puertas - Mamá deberá de llamarnos en cualquier momento -  
>- No, creo que debemos de estar cerca, puede ser que en la siguiente puerta se encuentre la sala de control - Xavier con toda calma dijo a sus acompañantes, su determinación era obvia, aunque su hermano Fred era el impetuoso de ambos, algo le decía que deberían de seguir adelante, algo que los Flyn denominaban como "Sentido de la aventura"<br>- Debo de hablarle a mi mamá - Mencionó Destiny al momento que tomó su holoteléfono - Llamar a casa - De inmediato se marcó el número telefónico pero...  
>- Su llamada no puede ser procesada, usted se encuentra en un área restringida - Destiny se sentía algo nerviosa al escuchar esto, no tenía idea de donde se había metido.<br>- Tranquila, saldremos de esta - Xavier mencionó con calma poniendo una mano en su hombro esbozando una sonrisa.  
>- No creo que empujando la siguiente puerta encontraremos el cuarto de control - Fred empujó la última puerta y de pronto un sin número de computadoras, botones y pantallas aparecieron en frente de ellos.<br>- Wow...- Exclamaron los tres.

Vivir en un mundo donde la gran mayoría de las cosas ya se han inventado no significaba que todos conocieran la gran mayoría de los inventos, aún para los niños más creativos estar en una nave espacial era algo sin precedentes, fantástico y para dos amantes de la tecnología como Xavier y Fred este posiblemente era el paraíso.  
>- Es lo más genial que haya visto, ¿Qué opinas Destiny? - Preguntó Xavier alegremente esperando una respuesta de la niña que aún estaba asombrada.<br>-...Tienen muchos botones - Destiny se sentía muy emocionada pero a la vez con un poco de miedo, principalmente porque no sabían donde estaban

De pronto por el alta vez escucharon una voz que decía  
>- Bienvenidos a la estación de lanzamiento, les pedimos que tomen sus trajes y se preparen para salir a la plataforma -<p>

Fred muy emocionado sonrió y corrió hacia una vitrina con trajes de diferentes colores  
>- Parece que nuestros tíos organizaron una fiesta de disfraces - El niño de cabello castaño tocó un traje rojo con amarillo el cual se descompuso en partículas y lo rodeo como un torbellino. hasta dejarlo con un reluciente traje a su medida.<br>- No creo, además se supone que deberíamos de estar en el área de control, no de lanzamiento - Xavier posaba su mano en su barbilla intentando razonar la situación.

Destiny observaba con curiosidad un traje de color azul cielo con líneas blancas, en su mente dos pequeñas Dezz discutían entre sí  
>- Deberíamos de probar, ese traje se ve absolutamente divino - Una pequeña Dezz con un vestido blanco se emocionaba<br>- ¿Estás loca?...¡Qué tal si terminamos en el espacio o algo así! - Una Dezz con vestido negro le sacaba la lengua a la otra  
>- Agua fiestas - Decía la de vestido blanco<br>- Entrometida - La otra refunfuñaba con desagrado

Xavier y Fred la observaban mientras ella movía los labios pensando en voz alta lo que debería de hacer. Fred miró a Xavier y le hizo una señal para que el también se pusiera un traje. El niño rubio miró un instante la situación y como todo buen pensador llegó a una conclusión.  
>- Toquemos los trajes al mismo tiempo - Xavier dijo a Destiny sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciendo que las dos pequeñas Dezz desaparecieran de su mente. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y con gran alegría accedió<br>- Es algo de los Flyn - Fred bromeó en voz baja  
>- Creo que también es algo de los Johnson - Susurró Xavier<p>

La mano de Destiny se movía lentamente hacia el traje, Xavier realizaba la misma acción, en un momento de duda la pequeña alejó un poco la mano, pero el rubio la tomó gentilmente de la muñeca de su ahora amiga ayudándola a tocar el tarje mientras el hacia lo mismo. Partículas de todos colores volaron rápidamente buscando a sus dueños, el polvo de nanobots los rodeó creando un traje azul cielo con líneas blancas y uno verde con líneas cafés  
>- Si ya se encuentran listos favor de pasar a la plataforma de lanzamiento -<p>

En el cuarto de control Candace buscaba a sus hijos, le preocupaba que se metiesen en problemas, pero parecía que era parte de su naturaleza, aunque Amanda dijese que no hacían nada y siempre era de la misma forma.  
>- Phineas no encuentro a los chicos, estaba segura que venían detrás de mí, ¿Será que se perdieron? -<br>- Calma Candace, deberán de estar por aquí, déjalos explorar un poco - Phineas dijo con tranquilidad  
>- Lástima que nuestros chicos no quisieron venir - Izzy se lamentaba<br>- Por eso está llamando Vanessa a los chicos, se quedaron dormidos en mi casa después de practicar toda la noche, recuerda que les pidieron que diesen un concierto en el centro comercial mañana, no creo que despierten hasta medio día - Ferb aseguró.  
>- Si, si lo entiendo, pero es que pareciese que crecen tan rápido...-<p>

De pronto la puerta de la sala de control se abrió y tres voces muy familiares se escucharon.  
>- ¡Hey Candace, hola a todos! - Jerermy Johnson había llegado junto con dos acompañantes más.<br>- Buenos días tengan todos - El Dr. Bajeet maestro matemático y reconocido investigador llegaba al mismo tiempo que su gran amigo Bufford.  
>- ...Espero que este lugar tenga queso, tengo mucha hambre - Bufford por otro lado era una de las estrellas del football americano como línea defensiva y corredor del equipo de Danville el cual había llegado a las finales.<br>- Vaya chicos llegan a tiempo, puntuales como siempre...y algo bizarros - Isabella mencionó al darse cuenta que Bufford había llegado por el queso.  
>- Bueno mi esposa tenía que hacer un viaje a la India, los papeles de adopción siguen en proceso - Bajeet y su esposa buscaban un segundo niño, aunque tenían una niña, deseaban ayudar a un niño desamparado de su país nativo.<br>- Si, lo sé y mi esposa tenía que acompañarla, al menos tu estás pagando todo - Bufford se quejaba un momento sin más.  
>- No te quejes, además recuerda que te traerán souvenirs y comida condimentada - Bajeet repuso<br>Si me traen bolsas de cacahuates nuevamente y curry insípido terminarás en el basurero - Mientras Bufford decía esto, Bajeet escribía con desesperación un mensaje a su esposa.

Jeremy por su lado saludó cariñosamente a su esposa rodeándola con sus abrazos, con cariño posó sus labios sobre los de ella y observaron el monitor principal  
>- Nuestra hija se ve muy bien en traje de astronauta, al igual que su madre hace algunos años atrás - Esto hizo sonrojar a Candace un momento. Los padres de Venus y Zet observaban al lado de Linda Flyn quien les regalaba unos boletos para su nueva gira del regreso de Lindana.<p>

La madre de Zet se mostraba nerviosa ante esto, nunca antes su hijo estaría tan lejos de casa, pero principalmente le aterraba la idea de que fuera al espacio.  
>- Calma Sylani, el estará bien, recuerda que quienes le acompañarán son responsables de que estés aquí - Su esposo le abrazaba intentando tranquilizarla<br>- ...No lo sé...- La mujer reposaba su cabeza en el pecho de su pareja dejando que su cabellera azul brillara un poco.  
>- Tranquila Sylani, si quieres puedes dejar que brille tu cabello, estás en confianza - Isabella había puesto su mano sobre la de ella. Sus ojos eran los mismos de la niña que había conocido hacía varios años atrás, llena de determinación y aún así la tranquilidad necesaria para lograr grandes proezas, una de sus amigas en momento de crisis.<br>- Está bien me calmaré - Suspiró Sylani mostrándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su amiga.

En la pantalla los adultos observaban como los muchachos y los niños salían del hangar, cada grupo por una puerta distinta. Sus trajes espaciales lucían espectaculares frente a los rayos del Sol, cada uno de ellos les recordaba a sus antiguos viajes a la Luna para conseguir el mejor helado del mundo, a Marte para llevar a Candace a casa, incluso su viaje en el tiempo.

Frente a los jóvenes se encontraba un espectáculo de enormes proporciones, una enorme nave que sería capaz de llevar a la tripulación hasta el planeta Júpiter. El cuerpo de la nave podía llevar consigo una pequeña bio-esfera, su color blanco, morado y rojo le daba un toque de nave espacial de superhéroe, y una enorme A aparecía pintada en las alas. Con globos de todos los colores y una pantalla gigante aparecía el mensaje.  
>- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Amanda! - En el cuarto de control todos gritaban y hacían un escándalo con trompetas y música.<br>- Amanda, tu padre y yo queríamos darte una estupenda sorpresa, este cohete no es solamente tu regalo, también lo es un viaje por dos semanas en el espacio con tus tíos Phineas y Ferb -

El rostro de Amanda se llenó de felicidad y emoción, ella había pensado que el lanzamiento sería solamente una forma de darle una sorpresa a Zet de su parte, pero ahora se daba cuenta que todos habían creado esta oportunidad para que en dos semanas ella regresara junto con los demás al día de su cumpleaños, era fabuloso y se encontraba tan emocionada que dejó salir pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos.  
>- Felicidades amiga - Venus abrazó a Amanda con alegría mientras dos pares de brazos más saltaban sobre de ella de forma juguetona.<br>- ¡Felicidades hermana! - Los dos gritaron.

Mientras todos felicitaban, la pequeña Destiny observaba al lado de Zet quien le miró con curiosidad, ella con un poco de temor le sonrió tímidamente.  
>- Zet Nova mucho gusto - El muchacho estiró su mano, su rostro se descubrió un momento de su casco para que la pequeña pudiera verlo con mayor claridad.<br>- Destiny Annette...- Ella prefería no decir su apellido, le daba un poco de pena ante la gente extraña - ¿Podrías decirme que pasa aquí? -  
>- Al parecer era una sorpresa para Amanda, la hermana de los chicos que venían contigo - El muchacho apuntó con el dedo pulgar hacia aquellos que aún jugaban y celebraban.<br>- ¡Wow! ¿Tu novia ira al espacio? - Preguntó la niña con ojos llenos de felicidad y curiosidad.  
>- Si mi novia ira al...- Después de un segundo captó lo que había dicho - ¡Espera no quise decir eso! - La pequeña comenzó a reír al ver la cara de sobresalto del muchacho y como su rostro se tornaba rojo detrás del cristal oscuro que le protegía.<p>

Los padres de Venus y Zet acompañaban saludaban desde lejos les deseaban buen viaje.  
>- Y creo...que nosotros también iremos al espacio - Zet se quedó boquiabierto - ¡Iremos al espacio! ¡IREMOS AL ESPACIO! - El muchacho comenzó a saltar de emoción tomando a la niña de las manos haciendo que riera emocionada.<br>- ¡Pero no le he avisado a mi mamá! - Destiny observaba a Zet quien la cargó como si fuera una niña pequeña y la puso en sus hombros haciendo que ella se apenara por completo.  
>- Lo siento, lo siento, me emocioné demasiado - Los cuatro que celebraban los observaron a ambos con curiosidad.<br>- Oigan chicos ¿Quién es su amiga? - Amanda preguntó cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar.

Los adultos pensaban que en la plataforma de lanzamiento solamente se encontraban Amanda, Venuz y Zet. Las cámaras de seguridad no eran permitidas en ese lugar, los equipos podrían dañarse fácilmente por el intenso calor. La alarma que sonaba era la la escalinata especial para el nuevo cohete espacial, Phineas y Ferb los esperarían adentro junto a un tercer integrante de la tripulación de adultos, un experimentado, fuerte, invencible, capaz, hábil y gran piloto, que parecía un bangaroo  
>Gracias Meap por venir, realmente no podríamos hacer esto sin tí - Phineas agradeció a su amigo extraterrestre mientras Meap sonreía<br>Meap - Respondió el preparando los mandos  
>Preparando la cuenta regresiva - Ferb mencionó mientras una voz grabada de Candace gritando una cuenta regresiva sonaba de fondo<p>

Las puertas de entrada a la plataforma se habían cerrado y no importando si Destiny hubiese llamado a su madre o no. La niña a gran velocidad escribió un mensaje holográfico a su madre para que pudiese leerlo, su otra mano era jalada por Xavier quiénes lograron llegar primero a la puerta de la nave.  
>- ¡Todos a bordo! - Ferb se puso un sombrero de maquinista de tren haciendo que Phineas riera.<br>- Los chicos entraron y se ajustaron los cinturones en sus asientos, el lugar les recordaba a un avión de primera clase -

- LANZAMIENTO - La nave calentó sus motores de fusión en frío a una velocidad estratosférica Los rostros de todos cambiaban con respecto a la gravedad, la potencia de la nave era tal que en menos de quince minutos ya se encontraban rompiendo la barrera del sonido y atravesando la atmósfera, entre gritos de emoción y miedo.

El Warp espacial con destino a Venus se abría, para poder llegar a Júpiter deberían de pasar por cada Warp, esto como parte del tour que los tíos de Amanda habían diseñado. Isabella desde la Tierra coordinaría toda la operación, así que no tenían nada que temer. Venus, Marte, Saturno, Urano, Neptuno y Júpiter.  
>- Izzy, esperamos tus órdenes - Phin guiñó su ojo derecho a su esposa mientras ella le lanzaba un beso de despedida por la pantalla.<br>- Esa es mi marca - Phin mencionó y Meap entonces activó los controles haciendo que la nave se disparara hacia la infinidad del espacio.

Phienas entonces observó las lecturas, una cámara dentro del área de pasajeros observaba el panorama.  
>- Ferb...creo que los chicos traen a alguien más con ellos... - En la imagen dentro de la nave Destiny saludaba nerviosamente al lado de Xavier y Fred. En la Tierra la sala de control escuchó y observó lo que había dicho el inventor.<br>- Oh...eh...sin querer creo que lancé a una niña al teletransportador Candace mencionó mientras el silencio llenó la sala de control y las miradas se posaban sobre ella.  
>- Bueno, entre más personas, más divertido será - Phineas contestó y apretó un botón haciendo que un traje naranja lo cubriese al igual que Ferb quien ahora utilizaba uno con detalles verdes y morados - Contacta a la madre de la niña, este será un viaje único en su clase - La calma de Phineas era obvia, no pensaba que algo malo podría suceder, pero si tenía preocupaciones sobre el viaje, por esa razón Meap se encontraba con ellos.<p>

Amanda abrazaba con emoción a Zet quien no dejaba de decir que tan maravilloso era lo que estaba pasando, Venus observaba como se acercaban al gigantesco Warp mientras Destiny aún nerviosa miraba a su alrededor, Xavier por su lado le hacía compañía y Fred gritaba de emoción al notar que pronto entrarían al hyper espacio.

En Tierra, la madre de Desitny, Sally, esperaba pacientemente a que terminaran de descargar los últimos compras que necesitaría. Cuando de pronto un mensaje llegó a su holoteléfono.  
>- Mamá ¡Estoy metida en una nave espacial, con unos chicos que hicieron una montaña de nieve, además tengo puesto un traje espacial y creo que viajaremos por el espacio! Perdón por no avisarte antes donde estaba...pero creo que regresaremos en dos semanas - Su madre cerró su holoteléfono con una expresión de curiosidad, risa y un poco de comicidad, por algo amaba esa ciudad, todo podía pasar y con un gesto de resignación sabiendo que en un momento alguien con cabello rojo le llamaría diciéndole que su hija estaba haciendo algo peligroso<p>

Sally llamó a su esposo con un tono cantarín y despreocupado.

- ¡Amor, Dezz acaba de conocer a los Flyn-Fletcher! -


	7. Chapter 7

All characteres from Phineas and Ferb belongs to Dan Povermine and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.  
>Destiny belongs to Ciomy (.com)  
>Zet and Venus belongs to me<p>

This is the 7th chapter, i did my best with a lot of work and maybe there are some parts that needs work but i am not going to be here for around a week and i really wanted to leave something.

So yeah, Venus can be a pain but she is a kind of messy one. Destiny will face a face that Venus never shows. And yup there are going to be more Amandet pairing xD and Xany

Amanda's Summer  
>Lecciones sobre Amanda Johnson<p>

Chapter 7  
>Destiny Venus<br>- Zet -

El espacio, se dice que es la última frontera de la humanidad, un lugar para el cual los seres humanos no fueron diseñados, donde sus sensibles y sutiles organismos no podrían soportar la falta de oxígeno y el frío del vacío. Un sitio que hace varios años fue surcado por los seres humanos en trajes espaciales, si tomamos en cuenta que un par de niños hicieron lo que le tomó décadas a varios adultos al grado de crear una granja en la Luna, viajar a una estrella lejana y finalmente crear un portal a Marte. ¿A dónde más podían llegar?...Bueno estábamos a punto de averiguarlo.

Nos encontrábamos en una nave espacial cuyo destino era un Warp o Portal hacia Venus...la luz era lo único que podíamos observar, destellos brillantes rodeaban nuestro alrededor como si miles de estrellas se movieran de sus constelaciones para iluminar alrededor de la nave. Me sentía en un programa de ciencia ficción o en la dimensión desconocida, solo faltaba que todo se tornase blanco y negro.

Gracias a la protección de la nave, no necesitaba utilizar mi casco o lentes, en definitiva los señores Flynn-Fletcher habían pensado en todo.

Amanda cerraba los ojos y tomaba mi brazo con fuerza, Venus se había sentado junto a nosotros y parecía que la situación le agradaba, por otro lado Fred imitaba sonidos de viajes espaciales como si estuviésemos dentro de una enorme batalla espacial, Xavier parecía más entretenido platicando con la pequeña que acababan de conocer hoy. La pequeña cuyo fleco me parecía muy curioso era muy amigable con Xavier o al menos eso intentaba, se notaba que se sentía asustada con respecto a la situación...¿Quién no?..por mi lado yo me sentía muy tranquilo...extrañamente tenía una sensación familiar...pero no entendía la razón.

Súbitamente la nave se detuvo, a nuestro alrededor...vacío, la Tierra era un punto más en el espacio, una mota azul que flotaba alrededor del Sol, el observarla me hacia pensar en lo frágil que era nuestro entorno y como Venus tenía razón en que debíamos de cuidar el ambiente; a mi lado Amanda abría los ojos lentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella se veía satisfecha, como si hubiera logrado algo maravilloso y único, así era, de una forma poco convencional me había llevado a cumplir un sueño único en verdad.  
>¿Feliz? - Me preguntó observando mis ojos con cautela<br>Como no habría de estarlo - Respondí con ternura ante su duda, nuestras manos se entrelazaron un instante antes de escuchar.  
>Pues si tomamos en cuenta que sus hermanitos y una niña desconocida se encuentran aquí, eso mata el efecto romántico - Venus mencionó metiendo la cabeza por en medio de nuestros asientos haciendo que saltáramos de la impresión - Pero, aún así tienen a los más fantásticos acompañantes del mundo, los tíos de Amanda y por supuesto yo -<br>Yo pensé que dirías que Meap - Amanda mencionó para molestar a Venus, una mirada furtiva fue necesaria para que ambas se quedaran viendo y luego se rieran.  
>¿Quién es Meap? - Parpadeé de forma distraída.<br>Es un amigo de mis tíos, el se encarga de pilotear la nave mientras mis tíos realizan investigaciones para determinar exactamente donde esta la estación espacial - Amanda aclaró riendo  
>¿Y cómo es el? - Les miré con confusión, pensaba que yo conocía a la gran mayoría de los familiares de mi...digo de la chica que me gusta.<br>Bueno es blanco...ojos muy grandes, no es más alto que tu rodilla y dice Meap...y no es un enano de circo - Venus aclaró al observar mi rostro de sorpresa haciendo que este pasara al de confusión.  
>A menos que sea un robot... - Coloqué la mano sobre mi mentón intentando imaginarme que podía ser ante la risa de mis dos amigas.<br>No tontito, es un extraterrestre, aunque si me lo preguntas a mi me parece un muñeco bango-roo -

Amanda observó mi expresión un momento, mis manos comenzaron a temblar como gelatina, mi boca se resistía a hablar, las dos me observaban y sabían cual era mi reacción, Venus tenía lista una cámara de video que me grababa y Amanda se cruzaba de brazos con una mirada que decía - Te atrapé -

La única forma de sacarme de ese pequeño trance de emoción era una técnica secreta...realmente no es una técnica secreta en sí era que Amanda pusiera un dedo en mi nariz y así lo hizo mientras sonreía alegremente.  
>¡HAY UN EXTRATERRESTRE AQUI! ¡ESTO ES LO MÁS GENIAL QUE HE VIVIDO! - Abracé a Amanda por instinto, Venus por su parte grababa con una sonrisa en el rostro.<p>

Los pequeños se acercaron al escuchar mi grito, Fred y Xavier inmediatamente preguntaron.  
>¿Tocó su nariz? - Dijo Xavier alzando una ceja<br>Tocó su nariz - Respondió Venus sin dejar la cámara de lado  
>¿Le dijo que hay un alien aquí? - Fred alzó la mano imitando a un niño que pregunta a su maestra.<br>Si, sí lo hizo - Contestó Venus haciendo una señal de silencio.  
>¿HAY UN ALIEN AQUI? - Se exaltó Destiny al escuchar esto haciendo que todos voltearan a verla haciéndola sentir algo incómoda.<p>

Venus la miraba como si hubiera realizado el mayor error de toda su vida, aunque mi amiga fuera la más madura del trío de adolescentes en la nave, podía tener un carácter muy fuerte y poco sutil cuando se trataba de interrumpir momentos especiales, la naturaleza, salvar a los animales y los mimos...esa es una historia que les contaré después...jeje...mimos  
>¡Sí lo hay! ¿No es genial? - Salté rápidamente hacia la pequeña y alce mi mano para que me diera esos cinco. La pequeña me observó con algo de timidez, no la culpaba éramos un grupo algo extraño y la mirada de Venus no era la más agradable del mundo, de hecho si existieran los rayos ópticos muchas personas hubieran sido desintegradas. Unos segundos pasaron cuando Xavier y Fred chocaron las palmas contra la mía para mostrarle que era de confianza y sin dudarlos mucho tiempo, lo hizo<br>¡Sí! Me pregunto si podrá volar o...- Destiny mencionó  
>Cambiar de forma o...- Contesté emocionado<br>Lanzar rayos de los ojos...- Ella dijo abriendo un poco más los ojos, un cierto tipo de conexión se había creado  
>Escupir ácido...- Destiny alzó los brazos al escuchar esto y puso sus manos sobre su boca y luego la abrió imitando un rugido<br>Lanzar rayos por a boca...- No creía que un alien pudiese hacerlo, pero la idea era muy creativa como para dejarla pasar y con más emoción ambos empezamos a decir las cosas al mismo tiempo  
>Volar...-<br>Hacerse invisible...-  
>Tener súper fuerza...-<br>¡TELETRANSPORTARSE! - Finalizamos los dos al alzar las dos manos y chocarlas  
>¡OH SI! - Los dos gritamos y fuimos observados por los demás.<p>

Xavier y Fred también gritaron en coro con nosotros, el primero le sonrió a Destiny y el segundo se le quedó viendo a Amanda quien tenía una mirada de extrañeza preguntándose que hacia la pequeña con nosotros en la nave.  
>¿Podría también crear campos de fuerza? - Preguntó Amanda entrando al juego para hacer sentir cómoda a la pequeña.<br>Si, claro..eso creo... - Destiny sonrió nerviosa y con timidez.  
>Por supuesto que sí - Contesté poniéndole una mano en la cabeza a la pequeña<br>Chicos...por si no lo han notado, hay una bola gigante llamado planeta fuera de la ventana - Venus golpeó ligeramente la ventana para que todos fuéramos a verlo, cuando se escuchó una voz por toda la nave.  
>Meap - Un largo silencio se hizo esperar.<br>Traduciendo, buenos días a todos esperamos que hayan disfrutado nuestro viaje a través del portal, nos encontramos a una distancia de 340,000 kilómetros con respecto a Venus el segundo planeta del Sistema Solar, les pedimos que se prepararen para orbitar alrededor del planeta - Esa era la voz computarizada de S..M. la cual tradujo el sonido del extraterrestre llamado Meap...wow cuanto se podía decir con una sola palabra.

Todos volteamos nuevamente a la ventana, frente a nosotros una gigantesca esfera ámbar se posaba ante nuestros ojos. La superficie tormentosa de Venus y el intenso calor que emanaba de su superficie hacían que este majestuoso planeta se exhibiera como un lucero en el cielo, una pequeña esfera ante la inmensidad del astro rey. Todos estábamos asombrados, podía notar que Destiny era una de las más emocionadas de todas, si no conoces a esta familia en definitiva podías llegar a quedarte atónito, sin palabras e incluso no digerir la situación hasta que terminase el día.  
>La presión en la atmósfera de Venus es 90 veces mayor a la de la Tierra, su atmósfera posee una gran cantidad de dióxido de carbono con temperaturas de 464ª Centígrados creado por un efecto invernadero que evita que tenga la temperatura de la Tierra. Su superficie no es tocada por la luz del Sol en su mayoría y su año tiene 116.75 días, se dice que esta lleno de aire caliente ya que el calor no sale de su atmósfera...-<br>Todos la parpadeamos al momento de escuchar esto, se notaba que la pequeña sabía mucho sobre Venus, era eso o...  
>Me...me gusta leer...- Cruzó sus manos mirando hacia otro lado -...mucho - Agregó.<br>Vaya tenemos una come libros por aquí - Murmuró Venus - ¿También me puedes decir como estará el clima el próximo martes? -  
>Venus, tengo una duda, ¿Te pusieron ese nombre por la Diosa de la belleza? - Pregunté con una sonrisa mientras ella se vanagloriaba un poco - ...o ¿por no dejar salir el aire caliente de tu atmósfera? - No pude resistirme, además no me gustaba que molestaran a la gente.<br>¡Zet! - Gruñó Venus - ¡Cabeza de luciérnaga ven acá! - Venus me persiguió por la nave, era extraño verla molesta, era raro notar que esa parte de su carácter saliera a relucir en algo tan trivial.

Mientras Venus me perseguía Desitny observaba el planeta, se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea venir, meterse en un lío y estar flotando en una enorme nave espacial mientras nos preparábamos para entrar a la atmósfera de Venus. Por otro lado le chica rubia y yo seguíamos corriendo por el lugar, Amanda ponía una mano en su frente preguntándose si había sido una idea sensata encerrarnos a los dos durante dos semanas con nuestra mejor amiga.  
>¿Siempre se comportan así? - Dezz preguntó a Xavier que con una mirada dijo todo<br>Cada día, créeme - Amanda contestó a la pregunta posando la mano - Por cierto tu nombre es... - La pelirroja intentaba recordar el nombre de la pequeña con fleco de color.  
>Destiny...Destiny Annette y mi apellido es... - Justamente Venus pasaba persiguiéndome como un animal salvaje.<br>¡No me interesa lo que digas! - Venus recalcó a mis burlas haciendo el suficiente ruido para que no se escuchara el apellido de Destiny.  
>Chicos, ¿Cómo la conocieron? - Amanda observaba como Venus saltaba sobre de mí y aplicaba una llave de lucha libre.<br>No hacíamos nada, el abuelo Lawrence llegó a la celebración de Swinter y... -

Una campana resonó por todo el lugar nuevamente, esta vez era la voz del Señor Phineas Flynn.  
>Hola a todos, les doy la bienvenida, nuestros trajes están diseñados para poder mantener nuestros cuerpos seguros de todas las posibles amenazas en el espacio, son autoregenerables, regulan el oxígeno para una semana entera si están fuera de la nave y soportan temperaturas extremas bajo cero, pero, por su salud no podemos descender a Venus, esto se debe al proceso de conversión atmosférica que se esta llevando acabo desde hace algunos años ¿No es así Ferb? -<p>

Exacto, aprovecharemos este tiempo para poder mostrarles la nave, recuerden por favor que son libres de moverse por la nave cuanto quieran, incluso si sienten nostalgia por la Tierra podrán encontrar la bio-esfera la cual puede replicar cualquier tipo de escenario terrestre, en unos minutos los veremos en el salón comedor -

Al escuchar comedor, Venus se alzó rápidamente dejándome en el piso como si fuera ropa vieja, nótese, nunca le haría daño a una chica, menos a una cuya afición secreta es la lucha libre, también puedo decir que ella es aficionada a la comida, aunque sea vegetariana come como si fuera un ejército de vacas pastando.  
>¡Vamos lentos! - Venus gritaba llena de emoción.<br>A veces pienso que su estómago nubla su mente - Expresó con vergüenza Amanda.  
>Y a ti te la nubla ¡Zet! - Se asomó Venus con una mirada de burla para desaparecer por el corredor dejando a Amanda emulando a un tomate maduro y con un tic en el ojo.<br>¿Qué le sucede? - Destiny me preguntó susurrando  
>Bueno, imagínate que estas frente a la persona que más te gusta, la están pasando bien y aunque ambos son obvios no han dicho absolutamente nada en concreto - Ella asintió sonriendo - Ahora auméntale que tu mejor amiga acaba de decirlo frente a la persona que te gusta y justamente esta persona le esta contestando detrás de ella el porque está tan roja como un tomate -<p>

Xavier y Fred tomaron a su hermana de las manos y la guiaron mientras ella seguía mostrando ese tic nervioso tan curioso, por si lo preguntan, ella parpadea un solo ojo cuando se pone muy nerviosa.  
>¿Cuánto crees que tarde en recuperar su color normal - Xavier miró a Fred con preocupación.<br>Normalmente tarda unos minutos, aunque claro primero la tenemos que alejar de tú-ya-sabes-quien para evitar que se quede así todo el día - Fred contestó pasando una de sus manos frente a Amanda.

Destiny se sentía en confianza con ellos dos, pero sabía que debía de dejarlos solos un momento, además no había prisa, y no creía que podríamos disfrutar de tal vista en mucho tiempo. Lentamente caminó hacia la ventana posando sus dedos sobre el frío cristal especialmente creado para protegernos del vacío; si sus dedos hubieran sentido el frío posiblemente hubiera surcado un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.  
>Es hermosa esta vista, me recuerda a tantos libros sobre el espacio, tan fantástico, mágico pero, es totalmente diferente a lo que he leído -<br>Claro, todo es mejor en vivo, puedes sentir como cada partícula en el universo se mueve ante ti. Como en la esencia del aire la electricidad recorre tu cuerpo ante la emoción de ver algo único y espectacular, capaz de arrancarte de la gravedad - Dezz me miró curiosa buscando una explicación a mis palabras - ¿Puedes notar como la luz se refleja sobre la superficie? -  
>Sí, si puedo, pareciese como si una hermosa estrella destellara durante algunos instantes, a esta distancia no se ve como el lucero del alba - Ella contestó, ambos estábamos absortos ante la hermosura del planeta.<br>Espero que no te moleste como se comporta Venus, digamos que a veces puede ser un asteroide perdido en el vasto espacio, no sabes cuando llegará y cuando se estrellará contra un pequeño planeta - La pequeña soltó una risita inocente, no creía que ella podía ser capaz de burlarse de alguien, sus ojos mostraban una pureza que solo había visto en Amanda durante su niñez.  
>¿Cómo puedes expresarte así con alguien que apenas conoces? - Me cuestionó intentando aprender sobre la extraña persona que era yo.<br>¿Cómo debo de mostrarme ante otros que no me conocen? Yo pienso que debo de ser tan claro como el Sol en mi forma de ser y no nublado como la atmósfera de Venus, además creo que vale más la pena brillar con luz propia que reflejar la que otros crean - En ese momento sentía la inspiración surgir por mi boca, la hermosa vista espacial había llenado mi corazón de emoción, Amanda logró que mi corazón latiese como nunca en la vida.  
>Eso es cierto, como diría Gregorio Marañón "Vivir no es sólo existir, sino existir y crear, saber gozar y sufrir y no dormir sin soñar. Descansar, es empezar a morir" - Una frase curiosa para una pequeña tan animada.<br>Buena respuesta - Ambos reímos al mismo tiempo llamando la atención de un trío de cabezas curiosas.

Amanda ya un poco más recuperada se asomó y se acercó empujada por Xavier. Fred estaba encargado de cuidar que Venus no se metiese en problemas dentro de la nave.  
>Vamos hermana, es el mejor momento - Xavier la empujaba ligeramente guiándola hacia donde nos encontrábamos.<br>Xavier no creo que sea correcto, ellos están conversando - Amanda repelaba casi en murmullos intentando no llamar nuestra atención, pero yo ya les había visto, aunque Destiny seguía absorta en los hermosos destellos de Venus.  
>Vamos tú nos dices a Fred y a mi que nunca hacemos nada, ahora estoy haciendo que tú hagas algo, recuerda es un lugar romántico, tú, Zet, la luz de millones de estrellas, el lucero del alba frente a ustedes...- Xavier sabía bastante de romance a diferencia de su tío Phineas que se decía que no tenía la más mínima idea.<br>Creo que no sacaste el sentido del romance de la familia de mamá - Ambos sonrieron - Está bien lo haré -

Xavier se acercó lentamente a Destiny para llamar su atención, ambos observaban a la base espacial que circulaba sobre el segundo planeta del Sistema Solar, para alguien tan inventivo como él debió ser como estar en el cielo, para alguien tan imaginativa como ella, posiblemente era lo mismo, pero alguien más quería mi atención y sin dudarlo intervino en mis pensamientos.  
>Zet...¿Qué te parece mi regalo? - Amanda posaba sus manos sobre mis hombros y apoyaba su rostro en mi espalda. Sin necesidad de voltear, mi rostro se llenó de un rojo incandescente.<br>Es...hermoso... - Susurré mientras posaba mis manos sobre las suyas. todo era perfecto, el momento y el lugar todo tal como lo había mencionado Xavier - Por cierto pequeña cisne, te tengo un regalo también -  
>¿Así? ¿No crees que deberías dármelo cuando regresemos de este viaje? - Ella podía esperar, ella era capaz de todo con tal de no apresurar las cosas, siempre tenía esa habilidad. Podía mover todo a su alrededor para adelantar cualquier hecho, pero, cuando se trataba de nosotros podía dejar de acelerarse...y respirar.<br>Sí así lo quieres - Le contesté.

En la ventana el reflejo de su rostro y el mío nos mostraban la enorme sonrisa que ambos dibujábamos. Podíamos quedarnos así para siempre, podríamos estar juntos entre tanta tranquilidad, pero de pronto un meteoro impactó...corrección una voz cortó el momento.  
>Xavier, Fred, par de tortolos y la chica come libros lleguen al salón comedor o no podremos comenzar con la comida...así que ¡Apresúrense! -<p>

Venus había dado una orden muy directa, su actitud pacifista cambiaba drásticamente cuando una persona desconocida entraba a nuestro pequeño grupo. No le gustaba mucho los cambios, y aunque era una persona muy madura para su edad, a veces parte de la inmadurez de la adolescencia salía a relucir, de igual forma era muy competitiva en un aspecto en mantener a sus amistades...pobre Destiny podía decir que sin desearlo había desatado la ira del volcán dormido, o en este caso de una ecologista un poco extrema.

...  
>Lecciones sobre las chicas: El lugar y el momento adecuado llegan solos, no es necesario planear todo, disfruta y se espontáneo.<br>Lecciones sobre Amanda Johnson: Nunca pienses que algo común pueda suceder alrededor de ella, siempre no importando como, encontrará la manera de sorprenderte.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everybody this is the eight chapter of Amanda's Summer in this one is Amanda's Point of View.

This was a kind of hard chapter, but well i hope you like it.

- All PnF characters belong to Dan Povermine and jeff "Swampy" Marsh

- Destiny belongs to :iconCiomy:

- Zet and Venus belong to :creativewave85:

Amanda's Summer

Chapter 8

Space food and tomato face.

- Amanda -

Un día, una hora, un minuto, un segundo, el tiempo que fuese que pasase para mi era el más grato del mundo. Desde el inicio de este día podía percibir la hermosa delicadeza del momento que vivíamos, la vida me había dado la perfecta oportunidad de vivir con las personas que estimaba un momento espectacular rodeada de estrellas en una nave magistral creada por mis tíos…ese era el mejor momento.

Después de ser interrumpidos por Venus, los chicos, Destiny y yo llegamos a la sala comedor. Entre los pasillos de la nave podíamos observar circuitos, chips y nano máquinas funcionando a la par, cristales diseñados y sellados especialmente para mantenernos seguros, un gran número de pantallas que cruzan los corredores mostrando el status de la nave, mapas y la dirección hacia la sala comedor, la cual se encontraba en la…

- Bioesfera pase por favor – Leyó Dezz

- Creo el tío Ferb se tomó muy enserio lo de diseñar de forma espaciosa la nave – Xavier mencionó colocándose un dedo en su barbilla

- Me pregunto ¿Cómo será por dentro? – Dezz preguntó a Xavier, Fred por otro lado revisaba la puerta.

- No hay mejor forma de averiguarlo más que entrando – Zet contestó alegremente

- A donde vayas iré…digo iremos, si iremos – El nerviosismo podía ser mi peor debilidad, y sin embargo no me importaba que el supiera, más me daba algo de vergüenza decir este tipo de cosas frente a mis hermanos.

- ¿Nos preparamos para otra cara de tomate? – Murmuró Fred a Xavier quien asintió silenciosamente ante la mirada confusa de Destiny.

La puerta del lugar tenía un candado codificado con aproximadamente mil combinaciones las cuáles podían tardar años en abrir, pero digamos que conocíamos lo suficiente a mis tíos para que pudiéramos entrar.

- Ábrete Sésamo – Dijimos Fred, Xavier y yo al mismo tiempo. La gran puerta se abrió para deslumbrarnos con un hermoso paraje de colinas donde una mesa muy al estilo de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas se erguía, y con el sombrero loco en medio.

- Muero de hambre… - Venus llevaba en su cabeza un sombrero de copa que mis tíos habían dejado en medio de la mesa.

- Bienvenidos sean todos – La voz de mi tío Phin resonó en el lugar – Hoy es el primer día de celebración y lo haremos con el libro favorito de Amanda

De repente nuestros tarjes espaciales cambiaron drásticamente dejándome vestida como Alicia, a Zet como el sombrerero, Venus como la reina de corazones, Destiny como el conejo y mis hermanos como la liebre y el lirón.

. Vaya creo que tus tíos tienen mucha imaginación – Destiny respondió al verse con orejas de conejo que verdaderamente se movían a su comando.

- Y no has visto nada, una vez para el cumpleaños de la hija del Señor Phineas, creó una cámara de gravedad cero y volamos durante horas – Zet mencionó imaginándose la escena.

- Claro que después todos caminábamos como un mono mareado y si recuerdo bien cierta luciérnaga se estrelló contra un poste de luz – Venus mencionó moviendo el cetro de la Reina de Corazones con energía, dándole vueltas entre sus dedos con una mirada llena de comicidad.

- Pero, otra persona terminó dentro de la alberca justamente cuando el efecto acabó, si recuerdo bien – Le defendí...por si se lo preguntan el se encontraba en medio de las dos, imaginen su rostro cuando ambas nos lanzábamos ataques.

- Oh oh, pero tú terminaste en el techo – Venus arremetió

- Y yo la bajé de ahí – Zet contestó dándome la victoria temporal.

- Tórtolos – Murmuró Venus mientras los pequeños nos observaban con curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué pienso que el Sombrerero Loco es el más cuerdo en este caso? – Preguntó Destiny.

- Si tomas en cuenta que es una Reina de Corazones que quiere cortarte la cabeza y una Alicia que defiende a su Sombrerero…si, él es el más cuerdo de los tres en este momento – Xavier contestó poniéndose una mano en la frente.

- Sin dudarlo – Fred contestó tomando su plato en tono nervioso - ¿Cuándo comemos? – Gritó al cielo holográfico de la bioesfera.

- Para conmemorar este día, la comida será…para la Reina de Corazones una deliciosa ensalada de zanahoria, lechuga, legumbres y sopa de habas, su postre será mango – Venus aplaudió con emoción, al fin comería algo.

- Para la conejita, la liebre y el lirón, ellos comerán delicioso asado de res, patatas, brócoli y helado – Mis hermanos saltaron de la emoción dándole un fuerte abrazo a Destiny, la razón de su alegría era que nuestro tío Ferb era genial preparando todo tipo de carnes.

- Finalmente para Alicia y el Sombrero Loco, tenemos un delicioso pescado frito en trocitos alrededor de una pasta marinada , con camarones encima y un yogurt cubierto de chocolate –

Todos nos miramos con mucha alegría, nuestros rostros reflejaban la más pura emoción y el sonido de nuestros estómagos coreaba en tono de "A la carga". Nos preguntábamos donde se encontraban mis tíos y Meap,

- Nosotros no podremos acompañarlos, durante estos primeros días Ferb, Meap y yo nos estaremos encargando de rastrear a los astronautas perdidos en el agujero de gusano desde hace años, cuando lleguemos a Saturno podremos acompañarlos…mientras debemos apurarnos, digamos que tenemos una agenda ocupada, pero ustedes pueden divertirse -

Sin duda mi tío mentía, no creía que solamente se tratara de los cálculos para encontrar la nave, en su voz se notaba algo de nerviosismo, pero en ese momento no pensaba en ello. Este era el primer día de viaje y estaba experimentando situaciones tan poco comunes como hermosas y singulares.

- La comida se servirá en tres minutos y contando - Anunció S..M.

- Tengo una duda ¿La comida espacial no se sirve en tubos y es deshidratada? – Preguntó Destiny,, su rostro no era de emoción, más bien de un poco de desagrado.

- Bueno es de esperarse que pienses eso – Venus dijo alzando el cetro de la Reina de Corazones – Nunca has estado con sus tíos –

De un momento a otro varios tubos aparecieron en el techo expulsando comida a toda velocidad dentro de burbujas que rebotaban en las paredes.

- ¡Atrapen su comida! – Gritó el Señor Phineas por el altavoz mientras la gravedad era apagada y todos flotábamos - ¡Diviértanse! -

Todos flotamos mientras nuestras manos se transformaban en grandes guantes con los cuáles podríamos atrapar las esferas llenas de comida, cada una con su nombre etiquetado.

- ¡Es mío! – Gritó Fred a Xavier para que este lo atrapara y se lo lanzara, pero las pequeñas esferas tenían mini cohetes que les permitían huir de nosotros - ¡Hey! -

- Venus esa es la comida de Destiny ¡Lánzala! – Zet gritó mientras destiny se acomodaba para recibirla, pero deliberadamente Venus esquivó la esfera.

- ¡Ay lo siento tanto! ¡Se me escapó! – Zet no estaba muy contento con Venus desde hacia varios minutos, pero su estómago estaba antes que la molestia.

- ¡Fred cambia los nanos en un bat de baseball! – Fred junto ambas manos y se preparó a dar un hit dirigido hacia Zet - ¡Xavier cuando yo te diga impúlsate hacia arriba y remata al suelo lo que te lance! -

-¿Qué hace? – Preguntó Destiny con curiosidad

- Puedo decirte que Zet no es un inventor como mis tíos, pero…. – Acomodé a Destiny en su asiento y activó el botón para magnetizarla en él y así no saliera flotando - …es muy creativo, serás la primera en comer – Le guiñé el ojo y me lancé flotando hacia donde se encontraba Venus para evitar que hiciera algo.

- ¡Batea! – Zet dio la orden al mismo tiempo que Fred bateaba y la primera esfera golpeaba una segunda, esta rápidamente cayó al lugar de Destiny abriéndose lentamente y mostrando su delicioso manjar.

La otra esfera giró rápidamente hacia Xavier quien alzó su mano - ¡Remata! – y con un golpe violento esta se dirigió a tres más que cayeron en el lugar de Fred, Xavier y Venus para que finalmente la última golpeara contra la pared y rebotara contra una última haciendo dejando que la comida se abriese en mi lugar y el de Zet.

- Impresionante – Murmuró Venus llena de orgullo, a ella le encantaba observar como a su amigo el escritor se le podían ocurrir ideas tan locas y sin embargo funcionaban, a mi me daba gusto ver a la Venus que ambos queríamos como nuestra mejor amiga….no me gustaba cuando se comportaba de forma territorial

Todos bajaron a disfrutar de su almuerzo con excepción de Zet y yo quienes seguíamos flotando mientras nuestra comida llegaba hasta nosotros.

- ¿Por qué quieres comer de esta manera? – Le pregunté justo cuando un camarón flotaba entre nosotros.

- Porque debemos de hacer honor al nombre del personaje – Respondió tomando un camarón y remojándolo con la salsa marinada que pasaba cerca de mi rostro – Ahora abre la boca –

Estábamos demasiado arriba para que alguien pudiese notar mi rostro, sabía que la sangre llegaba a mi cabeza y estaba entrando en el shock que mis hermanos llamaban "Rostro de Tomate", abrí la boca lentamente para recibir el delicioso manjar. Su mano delicadamente tocó una de mis mejillas, mientras yo masticaba lentamente, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado o cuantos camarones llevábamos, pero lo rojo de mi cara se concentró en mis mejillas…dándome la fuerza para jugar con la misma moneda.

- Abre grande loco de remate – El entonces dio vueltas en el aire y mordió el pescado con agrado - ¿Qué tal? -

- Es algo maravilloso – Su sonrisa era amplia y llena de satisfacción.

- ¿Hablas del pescado? – Pregunté con ternura…no entendía como el era capaz de mover mi corazón siendo tan distinto…rompiendo los esquemas…¿Cómo podía estar tan loco y a la vez tan cuerdo?...sin darme cuenta se acercó a mi oído y susurró lentamente.

- No, el pescado esta bien, pero este momento es algo maravilloso – En ese momento mi rostro se sonrojó por completo y cerré los ojos emocionada….no recuerdo que pasó después de ello….solamente que desperté recostada en mi habitación de la nave….y una gran sonrisa adornaba mi rostro.


	9. Chapter 9

This is Amanda's Summer chapter 9

This chapter is centered in Phineas, Ferb and Meap, it has more explanation than character development because i have to give a turn of the wheel situation.

Zet and Amanda by accident hears all the information that the pilot cabin is sending and what is going on...this leads to the questions that Zet will have and in four chapters more you will have what is called Chapter 13 - Meap Revelations.

All characters from Phineas and Ferb belongs to Dan Povermine and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

Destiny belongs to Ciomy

Starlight Hunters, Venus and Zet belongs to me Creativewave85

* * *

><p>Amanda's Summer<p>

Lecciones sobre Amanda Johnson

Chapter 9

The Starlight Hunters.

- Zet -

Estrellas...luminosos puntos en el espacio que nos hacen recorder lo pequeños que somos, inmensas masas de energía capaces de iluminar a millones de mundos aunque hayan desaparecido hace miles de años. Pintorescos paisajes se iluminan alrededor de nosotros como en un observatorio, pero nos encontramos frente a frente con estos gigantes estelares, cada minuto que pasaba podíamos disfrutar de una nueva visión, y de la asombrosa luz de nuestro propio Sol el cual alumbraba todo aquello en nuestro Sistema Solar. Rayos estelares que viajan a la velocidad de la luz insivibles para nosotros en el espacio, pero en la Tierra la podemos ver como hermosos destelos que surcan el día despertando a los soñadores de sus creaciones mentales, mientras el atardecer anuncia que la Luna la dama del cielo aparecerá para brindarnos la danza perlada del cielo.

En la Tierra los hombres y mujeres las observan con ilusión esperando que su rápido pasar cumpla los deseos de sus corazones, pero si te encuentras observando su paso en el infinito su luz se opaca por la magnifica presencia del paisaje. Se dice que fueron creads de una gran explosión, pero me recuerdan a toques artiísticos que un gran creador o creadora pudo poner en el cielo, gotas de pintura que cubren la superficie oscura del firmamento llenando de color la severa oscuridad, brindando calor al opaco frío que nos rodea. ¿Acaso algo tan hermoso podría ser creado de la nada?...¿Acaso nos encontramos ante un mero hecho de la casualidad?

Cada estrella esta destinada a un sistema planetario, cada una de ellas está unida por un lazo invisible a los planetas que le rodean, pero hay estrellas que no necesitan ser enormes para brillar, pequeñas y llenas de energía, iguales entre sí pero muy diferentes…las estrellas son un misterio que la ciencia cree comprender, pero a su vez son preciosos tesoros que la naturaleza protege, como semillas que engendrarán nuevos planetas, nuevos sistemas planetarios y nuevas galaxias, un jardín único y sin igual cuya extensión es infinita, cuyo espacio es inagotable.

Pero en todo lugar lleno de belleza, hay personas o criaturas capaces de todo para obtener lo que quieren hasta el resplandor de una estrella…en el segundo día de nuestro viaje, de camino a la base espacial y colonia en Marte, nos encontraríamos con algo que cambiaría la perspectiva de este viaje…principalmente mi perspectiva.

Amanda despertó muy alegre esa mañana, claro en realidad no sabíamos la hora por la posición del Sol, eso sería casi imposible, más los instrumentos de la nave y la voz del Señor Phineas Flynn nos daban a entender que debíamos despertar. Mi querida pelirroja se había perdido gran parte de la tarde y noche del primer día, donde escudriñamos la nave, revisamos todo lo que había o eso creíamos y además aprendimos una valiosa lección la cual era no enojar a Venus mientras intenta terminar su ensalada….porque terminarás con aderezo y el cuerpo adolorido, claro el único que temrino con esa suerte fui yo, lXavier, Fred y Destiny lograron huir a tierras más altas…en realidad Venus se perdió al intentar alcanzarme por segunda vez y temrinó regresando horas después a su habitación.

El reloj de la nave marcaban las 9:00 AM, una hora que era rara para Amanda, pero al parecer la emoción le había ganado y su cuerpo no respondió a su alarma de las 7:00 AM. Su rostro mostraba marcas de la almohada y su mechón estaba desalineado, ella no se dio cuenta que la vi salir del cuarto porque en todo caso hubiera huido despavorida hacia el baño.

En el pasillo Xavier y Fred pasaron a su lado sacándole una foto con el título día dos, posiblemente querían hacerle un albún fotográfico como se hacían antes para que lo tuviera como recuerdo. Destiny curiosa como siempre les seguía en sus andanzas a través de la nave, notaba que se sentía muy cómoda con ellos dos y no creía que fuése necesario molestarlos, se divertían bastatnte y la pequeña había hablado con su madre por medio de un comunicador, lo curioso es que su madre solo respondió.

- Tranquila, te veremos pronto, haz buenos amigos y salúdame a Phineas y Ferb – Me imginaba que su madre había vivido algún tiempo en Danville y en algún verano, otoño, invierno o primavera experimentó de viva voz las invensiones de ambos.

Esto había dejado sorprendida a la pequeña de mechón rosado, principalmente porque esperaba algún tono de preocupación de su madre, pero, su tono tan tranquilo y alegre le hizo sentir seguridad sobre su situación, incluso cierta familiaridad, pero esto no afectó el hecho de que seguía comportándose de forma tímida.

Venus por otro lado se comportaba amigablemente, posiblemente el cansancio y el ejercicio del día anteior lograron que se relajara, aunque aún miraba con ojos poco amigables a la pequeña Dezz, claro está que su comportamiento con Amanda seguía siendo amigable, aunque por alguna razón ahora era una amigable rivalidad, no entendía el caso, no tenía la más mínima idea.

- Buenos días, creo que la almohada encontró donde dormir – Venus sonrió alegremente con su cabello rubio bien peinado y ojos destellantes.

- Y creo que tu maquillaje vegetal encontró de donde huir – Amanda contestó con la misma alegría, en verdad ellas se entendían a la perfección.

- ¿De qué me perdí ayer? – Preguntó Amanda mientras su mejor amiga la acompañaba

- Esencialmente de la actitud graciosa de tu "novio", una niña con problemas de actitud y tus hermanos se comportaron bien. También conocimos la nave, corrí con Zet por todos lados, fue tan tierno que me pidiera que lo acompañara por todo el lugar, ya sábes Zet siempre tan atento conmigo – Sus expreisones estaban llenas de sarcasmo, Venus en ese momento era la personificaicónde la ironía, el sarcasmo y la burla, pero Amanda no siempre entendía todo.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Amanda algo preocupada y con un poco de vergüenza.

- …Sí claro y además volamos por el espacio tomados de la mano mientras la nave hacia sonidos musicales – Venus pensaba que Amanda había entendido, más se dio cuenta que su amiga no le entendía cuando mi querida pelirroja acarició suavemente su propia mejilla con un poco de tristeza - ….Espera…¿Crees que habló en serio?...- Entonces la rubia alzó las manos y comenzó a reirse - ….Vamos Amy…¿Crees que ese sujeto tendría ojos para alguien más?...literalmente tu existes en su mente como un anuncio de publicidad luminoso, ruidoso y posiblemente de color rojo con un pequeño apartado que dice se venden tomates enlatados -

Amanda entonces comenzó a reir nerviosamente para sus adentros al punto que soltó una pequeña risa y un grito de emoción al escuchar eso haciendo que abrazara a su amiga como si nada hubiera sucedido.

- A veces creo que te pareces demasiado a tu madre – Rió su amiga con alegría.

Lo mismo pensaba Phineas al observar el monitor que daba al corredor, el genio, arquitecto, ingeniero, inventor, diseñador y entre otras cualidades junto con su hermano Ferb cuyas habilidades eran casi iguales solo que el primero era el hombre de las ideas y el segundo el hombre de acción. Ambos llevaban años de su tiempo libre en buscar a su viejo amigo perdido en el agujero de gusano, sin tener éxito, pero algo había llamado su atención, como sabrán la Vía Láctea esta rodeada por una gran jaula creada por los tíos de Amanda…bueno…exactamente ellos no crearon la caja, más crearon la torre que escuda a nuestra galaxia….pero una anomalia apareció desde ese entonces, entidades con energía de diversa magnitud parecían intentar traspasar la barrera y después de varios años lo lograron.

- Ferb, algo no está bien, parece ser que aquello que temía Meap esta sucediendo – El pelirrojo hombre observaba a su hermano preocupado.

- Meap – Expresó el alienígena

- Tienes razón como siempre Meap, al parecer una oleada de naves espaciales se dirige hacia acá y llevan un gran camino recorrido….posiblemente estén entrando al Sistema Solar – S.A.L.E.M. transmitía toda esta informaicón a mi persona mientras yo me lavaba los dientes.

- Phin posiblemente ellos manden naves de reconocmineto, si Meap tiene razón….vienen hacia la Tierra – Ferb anunció con voz dramática y profunda.

- Buen efecto hermano – Aplaudió Phineas hacinedo que Ferb alzara su pulgar en aprobación.

- Ahora debemos de preparar el salto cuántico, el portal está abierto y debemos de llegar a Marte lo antes posible, así que prepárense…aunque primero tenemos que terminar los cálculos – Sonrió avergonzado el Señor Flynn hacinedo que tanto su hermano como Meap golpearan susu cabezas con sus palmas.

Pasaron horas desde que ellso comenzaron, habían dejado grabaciones de sus voces con isntrucciones para que nos entretuviéramos, en la bio-esfera, en la alberca, los juegos de video y muchas explosiones, así mismo algunos de nosotros esperábamos poder salir de la nave pero se nos advirtió que pronto nos dirigiríamos hacia Marte. El Warp Espacial estaba abriéndose para darnos paso al planeta rojo.

- Todos los sistemas en verde Ferb – El Señor Flynn observó el monitor donde uno de sus amigos esperaba sus instrucciones - Los cálculos son correctos Bajeet dile a Izzy que prepare el Warp desde la estación, nos preparamos a entrar en el Hiper Espacio -

- Chicos por favor tomen sus asientos es hora de dirigirnos a Marte, serán los primeros en observar como se ve después del trabajo que an realizado con la tecnología proporcionada por Meap y por nosotros – Todos nos quedmaos callados y tomamos nuestros asientos preparándonos para el gran momento – Salto espacial en….3…2…1 – Una exposión se escuchó, eran los motores que alcanzaron máxima velocidad y nos lanzaron hacia la órbita del planeta….¿rojo?

-¡Oh por Dios! – Gritamos todos al mismo tiempo.

La visión era majestuosa, el planeta rojo se estab cubriendo de verde, gran parte del planeta parecía tener vida nuevamente mientras la otra mitad permanecía aún en un rojo oscuro, cubierto por desierto y polos de agua congelada. Colonias de científicos se formaban alrededor del planeta, nos recordaban las estaciones espaciales que solo podíamos ver en las películas de ciencia ficción, incluso porciones de agua se formaban asimilando Lagos y ríos los cuáles podíamos ver desde las pantallas holográficas de la nave.

- Chicos bienvenido a Marte o como pronto será llamada Campus Martius, el Campo de Marte, dentro de unos años más el planeta será completamente habitable y además no estará contaminado, será un paraiso para las nuevas generaciones y un lugar donde crear nuevas tecnologías – Phineas explicó con alegría – Pero esta información aún es confidencial y nadie debe de saberlo todavía, así que les pdio no divulguen nada – Esa frase era dirigida a Venus.

- Meap – Meap completó

- Como Meap explicó, este lugar da la bienvenida a nuevas especies y a la policia de la Vía Láctea, así que esta zona esta sumamente protegida por….- De pronto un haz de luz golpeó el costado de la nave haciendo que el interior se moviera bruscamente con el impacto - …No puede ser…llegaron antes de lo que calculamos -

Por suerte todos nos encontrábamos sentados y listos para cualquier situación…exceptuando esto…. – Chicos, tranquilos, no pasa nada…debemos tomar maniobras evasivas – A lo lejos las pantallas captaban diez objetos que se dirigían hacia nosotros, su forma era de pequeños orbes con diez escudos de metal rodeándolos en forma de pinzas.

S.A.L.E.M. comenzó a filtrar la conversación que ambos tenían en la cabina en mis audífonos los cuáles Amanda y yo compartíamos en ese momento.

- Esttamos siendo rodeados, los escudos están activados…No puedo creer que los observadores llegaran antes de tiempo…¡Ferb activa los escudos reflectores! – Un nuevo rayo de luz salió de una de las naves y rebotó hacia otra nave destruyéndola por completo –

- Meap – Explicó Meap

- No hay pilotos adentro, debemos de derribarlos, Ferb llanza las burbujas de energía – Por las ventanas diversos rayos de energía salieron de la nave creando sobre las naves observadoras burbujas dejándolos atrapados sin posibilidad de moverse o realizar algún ataque.

- Eso los mantendrá quietos durante un tiempo, debemos de adentrarnos a la atmósfera, ahí no nos podrán localizar, tenemos que esconderlo – Ellos parecían entender lo suficiente sobre quien nos atacaba – Prepara para que la burbuja colapse y rompa su estructura – Al pulsar un botón el hombre de cabello verde hizo que las burbujas se contrajeran haciéndose pequeñas y delgadas pero con gran fuerza que partieron en pedazos las estructuras metálicas – Ahí van los primeros cazadores de estrellas -

Nosotros permanecimos en silencio mientras la nave descendía gran velocidad por la atmósfera pasando por una cùpula transparente que protegía la zona del planeta que ahora era verde y azul….sentimos la presión del descenso, la fuerza con la cual la nave se movía, los ruidos del metal eran estruendos que eran callados por algo que mi mente pensaba en las últimas palabras ¿A quién debían esconder?¿Qué llevábamos en la nave que pudiese ponernos en peligro?, ¿Cazadores de de estrellas? ….

- Candace creo que nos encontramos con una sorpresa inesperada – La voz del hombre pelirrojo se cruzaba con la comunicación de su hermana la madre de Amanda – Necesito que nos envíes el maletín amarillo por el Warp de escape de la nave, cuando aterricemos nos encargaremos de los demás -

- Sylani, no te preocupes tendremos mucho cuidado, mientras tanto los chicos seguirán explorando los planetas, nosotros mantendremos a raya todo lo que se acerque…y no dejaremos que nada malo pase, los cazadores de estrellas no se acercaránl – Esto nos dejó en un silencio total….¿Mi madre les había dado a ellos?...¿Acaso yo traía algo de valor que pudieran querer personas con naves robots?...lo más importante….¿Qué tenía que ver mi madre en todo esto?

- Meap – El alienígena albino volvió a exclamar

- Correcto…los llevaremos a la reserva de animales eso los mantendrá ocupados

Los adultos no se habían dado cuenta que la conversación se había filtrado, nuestro grupo se observó largo rato entre si…el silencio nos consumía…hasta que recibimos el llamado de la cabina.

- Hemos aterrizado, sean bienvenidos a la reserva de animales conocida como Francis Haven en honor al Mayor Francis monograma -

Nuestras miradas eran de desconfianza, las manos de Amanda se cerraban sobre las mías….y justamente en ese momento ambos sentimos miedo…me di cuenta que ambos deberíamos de hablar con los Señores Flynn-Fletcher…algo sucedía aquí y solo ella y yo teníamos una idea


End file.
